Les soeurs Swan
by MelleMau
Summary: Quand trois soeurs débarquent à Forks, Rosalie, Kate et Bella Swan. Elles ont toutes les trois un caractères bien trempé et cachent un secret, elles sont des demis-vampires. Mais voilà, ce ne sont pas les seules habitantes surnaturelle de la ville...
1. Direction Forks

**Voilà, le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Il est court mais c'est une sorte de prologue. A vous de me dire si l'historie vous plait et si vous voulez la suite.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 <strong>

Je refermais d'un coup sec ma valise.

_**Vous êtes prête les filles? **_

_**Moi oui! M'informa Kate. **_

_**Moi aussi! Ajouta Rosalie. **_

Nous nous regardâmes en souriant. Nous étions trois sœur de sang, des triplés. Et pourtant, les différences physiques, étaient plus que présentes. Rosalie était blonde aux yeux bleus, et moi brune aux yeux marrons. Kate elle était un parfait mélange des deux. Mais le grand secret que nous partagions était notre plus grand point commun. Nous étions toutes les trois des demi-vampires, née d'une humaine et d'un vampire. Notre mère avait eu une grossesse des plus éprouvante mais elle s'en était sortit in extrémis. Nos parents Charlie et Renée Swan était en ce moment même en Angleterre et nous en France. Mais nous avion décidé de quitter Paris, pour une petite bourgade de l'État de Washington, Forks. Il y pleuvait presque toute l'année, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour notre condition de demi-vampires.

Nous avions plusieurs point commun avec les vampire, nous nous nourrissions de sang, notre peau est aussi dur que du marbre, nous sommes immortels, nous avons une force herculéenne, nous pouvions voir un objet à plusieurs kilomètres, nous pouvions entendre des conversations qui se déroulaient à plusieurs mètres et nous courrions encore plus vite qu'un jaguar.

Mais notre cœur bat, beaucoup plus vite que les humains par contre, nous pouvons mangé de la nourriture humaine sans problème.

Kate et moi possédions chacune un pouvoir, elle pouvais électrocuter n'importe qui et moi j'avais un bouclier mental.

Mais notre plus grande particularité et surement nos yeux. Il change de teintes selon nos humeurs. Quand nous sommes énervé ils sont noir, quand je suis de bonne humeur ils sont chocolat, quand je suis amoureuse ou très heureuse ils ont noisette et tirent même vers le doré.

Mais sa n'est encore jamais arrivé.

Nous recouvrâmes le dernier meuble d'un linge blanc.

_**Cette maison va me manquer, dit Kate.**_

_**Tu deviendrais presque sentimental! Se moqua Rosalie.**_

Nous rimes et sortîmes de notre maison. Devant nous attendait le taxi que Kate avait appelé.

Une fois dedans le chauffeur nous regarda, presque subjugué. Nous rimes, discrètement en voyant ça.

_**Tu as appelé maman? Demandais-je à Rose.**_

_**Oui, elle est passé en coupe-vent à Forks, elle a vérifié que le manoir avait bien était redécoré, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait engagé une femme de ménage qui passerait tout les jeudi et elle c'est occupé de notre inscription. **_

_**Elle a vu les élèves? **_

_**Que très peu, elle a dut attendre la fin de la journée pour qu'il se mette à pleuvoir. Elle me les a décrit, et a ce qu'elle ma décris ce n'est qu'une bande de plouc! **_

_**Rosalie! La morigénais-je. **_

_**Quoi? **_

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_**Trois magnifiques nouvelles qui arrivent en plein moi d'avril, on va mettre de l'ambiance! S'amusa Kate.**_

Je ne dit rien me contentant de sortir. Mes sœur pouvaient être impossible des fois.

Je sortis les billets de mon sac et quelque minutes plus tard nous embarquâmes. Une fois dans l'avions, je leur posais une questions.

_**Nos affaires sont bien arrivées?**_

_**Oui, Maman me l'a dit tout à l'heure, fit Rosalie. **_

_**Toutes nos affaires? Redemandais-je. **_

_**Oui Bella, toue nos affaires, ton piano est en très bonne état pas une rayures ni un coup. **_

Je lui rendis son sourire amusé.

_**Vous savez ce que je fais dés que j'arrive là bas! S'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**Non, dit Kate. **_

_**Je m'achète une voiture! **_

Rosalie et son amour pour les voitures.

_**Je sais déjà le modèles!**_

_**Lequel? Demandais-je. **_

_**Un **__**coupé **__**BMW M3 cabriolet**__** rouge. **_

_**Rouge?**_

_**Oui, rouge! **_

Kate farfouilla dans son sac et un sortit une bouteille remplis d'un liquide rouge.

_**T'as pas fait ça!**_

Elle but discrètement pour qu'aucun des passagers ne la voient.

Puis se fut au tour de Rosalie d'en boire.

_**Vous allez me rendre folles! M'exclamais-je.**_

Quand je vit leur moue, je ne pus que éclatais de rire, rapidement suivit par elles.

Quelques heures plus tard l'avion atterris à Port Angeles.

Rosalie réussit à dégoter un taxi qui nous amena jusqu'à Forks. Il pleuvait déjà.

La ville était petite, lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant notre nouvelle maison, j'eus le sentiment, que notre séjour à Forks allait être pleins d'émotions.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Es-ce que je continus ou je supprime cette fiction? A vous de répondre.

MelleMau


	2. La vie est trop longue

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**

**Je réponds au quelques questions ^^**

**Lula**: Je publies toutes les semaines, tout les mercredi. Ils feront à peu prés tous la taille de ce chapitre. Merci ^^

**Mafab43**: Une erreur de ma part, désolé ^^ Non c'était bien le chapitre 1 ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Nous descendîmes du taxi pour rejoindre le manoir. Il appartenait à la famille de mon père, lorsqu'ils étaient encore vivant. Mon père en avait hérité, mais c'était fait transformer en vampire.

Il était assez ancien et daté du milieu du 19e siècle. Mais mes parentes le faisait régulièrement entretenir.

Quand nous entrâmes je remarquais que tout le mobilier avaient été changé, pour laisser place à des meubles plus modernes. Je m'arrêtais un moment sur le mur de l'entrais, décoré de nombreuses photos.

Il y en avait de très ancienne en noir et blanc où l'on voyait mes parents, quelque temps avant que ma mère ne tombe enceinte. Malgré leur condition de vampire et d'humain il avait l'air heureux et amoureux. Puis il y en avait après sa transformation, ou pouvait voir plusieurs cliché qui montrait notre croissance ,très rapide.

Ensuite c'était nous à 17ans, les décennies défilant mais nous restions identiques. Seules nos vêtements et coiffures différaient.

Je rejoignis mes sœurs qui avaient envahis la cuisine.

_**J'ai faim! Grogna Kate.**_

_**Moi aussi! Fit Rosalie. **_

_**Vous voulez que l'on aille chasser? **_

_**Pas avant que tu nous ai préparé un bon petit plat! Ordonna Kate. **_

_**Le frigo doit être vide, fis-je remarquer. **_

_**Et non! s'exclama Rose. Maman l'a remplit et nous a laissé un petit mot.**_

Elle me donna un post-it jaune fluo où était rédigé un petit mot.

_Mes chéries, _

_Je vous ai remplis le frigo, viande fraiche, sang et tout ce que vous aimez. La femme de ménage passera tout les jeudi. Tachez de cacher le sang, et gardez une attitude humaine en sa présence. _

_PS1: Rosalie et Kate ne rendez pas ma Bella folle! _

_PS2: Bella bon courage avec tes sœurs. _

_PS3: N'oubliez pas je vous appelle tout les soirs. _

_Je vous aimes votre Maman. _

Elle me regardait toutes les deux avec une moue suppliante.

_**Steuplait Bella! supplia Kate.**_

_**Vous voulez quoi? **_

_**Un bifteck bien saignant avec un bon verre de sang! **_

_**C'est du sang de quoi? Me demanda Rosalie. **_

Je pris la bouteille, dévissais le bouchon et la portais à mon nez.

_**Cerfs!**_

Elles grimacèrent.

_**On mange et on va chasser! S'exclama Rose.**_

_**Ici nous mangerons surtout du cerf je pense. A part ça peut-être du puma. **_

_**C'est déjà meilleur. **_

Je me mis derrière les fourneaux et commençais à cuire la viande, et c'est pratiquement bleu que je la servis. Une fois que nous eûmes finis je mis la vaisselle dans l'évier.

_**Et si on visitais avant de partir chasser, proposais-je.**_

_**Oui! **_

Nous regardâmes d'abord le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait un grand salon, un grande salle à manger, une cuisine, une bibliothèque. Il y avait aussi de grand sous-sol, vide.

Le premier étages, étaient composés, du bureau de ma mère, celui de mon père, de la chambre de mes parents et de leur salle de bain qui ne leur servait pas vraiment.

Au second, ma chambre, celle de Kate et celle de Rose, nous avions chacune nos salle de bains.

Au troisièmes, la chambre de mon grand père et ma grand mère défunt et celle de ma tante elle aussi morte.

Et enfin au grenier, tout les souvenirs que ma famille entassait depuis des décennies.

Ma chambre était peinte dans les tons bordeaux et beige. Une ambiance électrique et calme à la fois, exactement ce que je voulais. J'avais un grand lit en chêne et non loin trônait mon piano à queue. Il y avait aussi une dizaine de cartons qui n'attendait que d'être déballé, mais ça sa serait pour plus tard.

Je filais à vitesse vampirique sous la douche, je me dépêchais puis enfilais un jean brut et un haut prune, je lassais mes basket et rejoint mes sœurs.

Kate était dans sa chambre, au mur bleu électrique et gris, exactement ce qui lui correspondait. Elle sortait elle aussi de la douche, Rosalie nous rejoint fraichement changée.

Je pris à peine de l'élan et sautais de la fenêtre de Kate vite rejointe par mes sœurs.

Nous courions à en perdre haleine, chacune essayant d'aller plus vite que l'autre. J'avais comme à chaque fois une longueur d'avance, mais Kate sauta sur un arbre et se projeta quelque mètre devant moi.

Je ris et fis de même, quelque minutes plus tard je stoppais tout mouvement j'avais repéré un puma.

Je lui sautais dessus, alors que mes sœurs avaient repéré des proies plus loin. J'étais face à la bête, au moment où elle bondit je fis de même et ne lui laissant aucune chance je plantais mes crocs dans sa jugulaire, m'abreuvant de son sang.

Alors que je la vidais précautionneusement j'entendis un bruit et vis, un tache bleu s'effaçait loin de moi.

Qu'étais-ce? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais nous ferions bien de rentrer.

_**Rosalie, Kate! Appelais-je.**_

Elles arrivèrent rapidement.

_**Quoi?**_

_**J'ai crus apercevoir, quelque chose. **_

_**Un humain? Demanda Kate. **_

_**Je ne sais pas, c'était bleu et sa avançait rapidement. **_

_**Retournons chasser, tu as dus halluciner, fit Kate. **_

_**Non, nous devrions rentrer. Il faut prendre le plus de précautions possible, ajoute Rosalie. **_

_**Mais..,tenta Kate. **_

_**Non, il ne faut pas se faire prendre. Nous avons réussis à passer incognito à Paris, alors ce n'est pas une petite bourgade qui avoir raison de nous. Et puis en plus nous sommes rassasier. Donc nous rentrons, ordonnais-je. **_

Elles hochent la tête et nous nous mettons à courir vers le manoir.

_**Demain on sorts! Décide Rosalie. **_

_**Oui, excellente idée, en plus le taxi est passé devant une boite tout à l'heure. **_

_**Je ne viens pas, prévins-je. **_

_**Quoi? S'offusque Rosalie. Mais Bella...**_

_**Non! **_

_**Et que vas-tu faire à la place? Demande Kate. **_

_**Piano, lecture. **_

_**Tu es une vrai grand mère! S'exclame Rosalie. **_

_**N'importe quoi! **_

_**Incapable de s'amuser! Ajoute Rosalie. **_

_**En fait tu fais bien tes 115 ans, fit remarquer Kate. **_

_**Nous on s'amusera pendant que mamie Isabelle tricotera. **_

_**Très bien je viens! M'exclamais-je. **_

Elles affichèrent un sourire satisfait.

_**Ça va être génial, dans l'après-midi, on achètera ma voiture et ensuite direction le shopping! pépia Rosalie. **_

_**Ah non pas de shopping! M'opposais-je. **_

_**Si, tu as accepté alors pas de discutions! Fit Kate. **_

Je grognais et partis dans ma chambre.

Il y avait du bon comme du mauvais à être un demi-vampire. Nous ne dormions que très peu, et lorsque l'on est seul on peu consacrer notre temps à la littérature, l'écriture ou la musique. Mais sa Rosalie et Kate n'arrive pas à le comprendre, elles ont beau avoir 115 ans, elles sont très immature. Elles agissent comme des filles de 17 ans, certes elles en ont l'air mais elles devraient faire la part des choses certaines fois.

Je ne sais pas d'où leur vient ce manque de maturité, peut-être du manque d'amour. Nos parents nous en donner beaucoup, tout ce qu'ils avaient mais après un certain nombre d'années sur terre une femme à besoin d'une présence masculine. Encore faut-il trouvé l'homme en question et c'est là que être un vampire était vraiment pesant voir insupportable. Je n'avais rencontré que peu de vampire et je n'avais éprouvé aucune attirance. Et aimer un humain est plus que rejeter, sa serait un amour destructeur et impossible. Je ne vieillirais jamais alors que lui oui, il mourra ce vieillisse et moi de chagrin.

Je pris un cahier qui trainait sur mon bureau et mon plume favoris avant de monter sur le toit du manoir. Le ciel était clair, laissant apparaître les différente constellations. J'adorais écrire en regardant la lune et ses sœurs.

La nuit à toujours était mon amie, ma source d'inspiration. Mais la nuit calme qui laissa apparaître son doux ciel bleu marine et ses taches argenté.

J'avais déjà écris plusieurs livres, sous plusieurs pseudos pour les moins connus.

J'avais connu une certaine Agatha Christies à qui j'avais donné mes manuscrit pour qu'elle les publient en son nom, et c'est en ce moment c'est derrière Mary Higgins Clark que je me caches.

Des fois je regrette amèrement de ne pas être humain, j'ai l'impression que le temps ne fait que couler toujours dans la même lassitude. Le monde change mais pas moi.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas évoluer. C'est assez frustrant, c'est comme si j'étais coincé, enfermé, tout le monde passe à coté de moi s'en me voir s'en m'entendre.

J'aimerais tant connaître se sentiments tant de fois dépeint par la plume et la chanson.

Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il m'est refusé, surement parce que c'est le cas.

Le plus important je crois ce n'est pas d'aimé, mais d'être aimé en retour.

Je scannais la foret qui s'étendait devant moi, bercée par le bruit des animaux, et je vis à quelque kilomètre une tache émeraude, pareil à celle de la partie de chasse.

_**Encore entrain d'écrire, me sermonne une voix. **_

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Rosalie me rejoindre. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vert la foret, mais la tache verte à disparus surement un effet de mon imagination.

_**Oui.**_

_**Inspiré ce soir. **_

_**Pas vraiment, admis-je. **_

_**Pourquoi? **_

Je hausse les épaules.

_**Trop de chose m'accaparent l'esprit.**_

_**Comme?**_

_**Ma condition de vampire. **_

_**Bella tu devrais un peu plus profiter. **_

_**Oui, ajoute Kate qui venait tout juste d'arriver. **_

_**Qui c'est ce que l'avenir nous réserve, profite juste. **_

_**Laisse toi aller, tu es censé avoir 17 ans. **_

_**Demain soir tu défouleras comme jamais. **_

_**Et puis tu sais que nous serons toujours la pour toi. **_

Je triture mon collier, c'est un collier assez spéciale. Pas d'aspect, qui n'est qu'une chaine en argent avec un saphir comme pendentif mais sentimentalement parlant.

Me sœurs et moi en avions chacun un, moi orné d'un saphir, Rosalie d'un rubis et Kate d'une émeraude.

* * *

><p>Alors que je prenais ma douche, Rosalie entra sans plus de cérémonie.<p>

_**Bella on part dans 20 min!**_

_**Sort de là Rose! **_

Elle roula des yeux, mais néanmoins sortit.

J'enfilais un jean, un pull violet, une paire de botte et ma veste en cuir.

Je pris mon sac et rejoins les filles en bas, Kate avait appelé un taxi. Nous le primes et il nous amena à Port Angeles.

Nous entrâmes chez un concessionnaire de voiture de luxe. Rosalie utilisa tout ses charmes, et le vendeur craqua et lui donna la voiture immédiatement. Un cabriolet rouge.

Rosalie se mit à l'avant avec moi, elle était folle de joie.

_**C'est génial! S'écria-t-elle.**_

_**Maintenant direction les boutiques. **_

Elles m'emmenèrent dans une boutiques, où il n'y avait presque que des robes.

Kate me donna trois robes et Rosalie deux.

_**Va essayer! M'ordonnèrent-elles.**_

Je les fusillais du regard mais partis néanmoins essayer. La première était jaune moutarde, pas du tout ma couleur. Je ne prenais pas les autres, je les trouvais soit trop courte, soit je n'aimais pas la couleurs, ou leurs coupes. Mes sœurs allaient devenir folles.

_**Celle là! s'exclama Kate.**_

Elle me fourra une robe bleu nuit dans les main. Elle était courte à bustier.

_**Elle courte, grognais-je. **_

_**Non, elle est parfaite! **_

_**Tu la prend! Ordonna Rosalie.: **_

_**On va en profiter pour refaire ta garde-robe, ajouta Kate. **_

_**J'ai ce qu'il faut, tentais-je. **_

_**Mais bien sur. **_

_**Allez au boulot Rose. **_

Nous parcourûmes rayons après rayons, pour que je finisses par me retrouver avec de nouvelles jupes, plusieurs robes, des haut en soie et autre matière que je n'aimais pas trop. Je voulais des tee-shirt et des jeans moi!

_**Allons voir pour des chaussures maintenant!**_

_**Oh, non! **_

_**Allez sa ira vite, fit Rosalie. **_

Je craquais sur une paire de converse, je la pris malgré la moue renfrogné de mes sœurs. Elles m'achetèrent, contre mon gré, des escarpins et des bottes à talon.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque je décidais d'aller à la librairie.

_**Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, prévins-je.**_

Elles hochèrent la tête.

_**On t'attend dans la voiture, me dit Kate.**_

J'achetais quelques livres. Mais à la sortie je dus me tromper de rues, car j'atterris dans un coin que je n'avais pas vu l'instant d'avant. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner je vis un groupe de cinq garçons venir moi. Ils avaient des bouteilles d'alcool dans la main et titubaient un peu.

Ils m'entourèrent, un air pervers plaqué sur le visage.

_**Alors ma belle, perdue? Ria un blond. **_

Il s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main sur mon épaules. Je le giflais violemment et il atterris par terre, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Il se releva furieux.

_**Tu veux jouer à ça!**_

Il s'approcha de nouveau mais je courus à vitesse vampirique et me retrouvais derrière lui en une fraction de seconde.

Après un violent coup je l'envoyais valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'était pas mort, mais bien assommer.

Je toisais les quatre autres, ils hésitaient entre avoir peur et leur idées perverses.

Deux, restèrent en retrait alors que deux autres avançaient vers moi. Mes yeux devaient être noir.

J'entendis une voiture freiner brusquement derrière moi, je sentis Kate et Rose se mettre à mes cotés.

L'un des garçons, surement le plus éméchés s'approcha.

_**Je crois que l'on a touché le pactole, s'exclama-t-il.**_

_**Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, grognais-je méchamment. **_

Mes canines ressortirent un peu, alors que mes sœurs grognaient sauvagement. Les deux restaient en retrait s'échappèrent en courant.

Il n'en restait plus que deux. Kate envoya valdingué le plus éméché vers celui qui était déjà inconscient.

Le dernier s'enfuit en hurlant.

_**Bella sa va? Me demanda Rosalie.**_

_**Oui! Des imbéciles c'est tout. **_

_**Allez on rentre se préparer, fit Kate. **_

_**Vous comptez quand même y aller. **_

_**Oui. **_

Je soufflais et m'assis dans la voiture.

J'observais le soleil disparaitre peu à peu, laissant place à la lune. Le crépuscule, ma partie favorite de la journée.

Le parfait milieu entre la nuit et le jour.

Une fois rentré je partis dans la cuisine grignotais de la nourriture humaine.

_**Bella vient! M'appela Rosalie de sa chambre.**_

Je grognais mais monté.

_**Bien enfile ça! M'ordonna Kate en me passant la robe bleu.**_

Je la mis,elles me dirent d'enlever mon soutient gorge. Rosalie embellit mes boucles et me mis un peu de maquillage.

Elles mirent à leur tour une robe et nous étions prête.

Arrivé devant la boite je voulus me défiler, mais Rosalie et Kate se mirent à mes cotés e me prirent chacune un bras. Elles n'eurent qu'à faire un battement de cils pour que le videur nous laisse entrer.

La fête battait son plein, des dizaines de jeunes dansaient au rythme de différentes musiques.

Je partis vers le bar et commandaient un martini, il me fallait quelque chose pour me mettre en condition. Bien sur l'alcool aurait bientôt fait de disparaître consumer par mon venin.

Kate et Rosalie se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, recevant des regard noir de la part des filles et des œillades de désir par les garçons.

Un blons se posa prés de moi.

_**Salut! Cria-t-il à cause de la musique. **_

_**Salut, répondis-je platement. **_

_**Moi c'est Mike! **_

J'eus envie de lui dire, ô combien je m'en fichais, mais je ne dis rien.

_**Bella, répondis-je seulement.**_

Je tournais ma boissons dans mon verre d'un geste distrait.

_**Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici!**_

_**Je suis nouvelle! **_

_**Tu vas allez à quel lycée? **_

_**Celui de Forks! **_

Ses yeux pétillèrent. Dieu faite qu'il n'y aille pas!

_**Moi aussi!**_

_**Bella vient danser. **_

_**Tu m'as sauvé! Lui souffalisje. **_

Elle rit.

_**J'avais bien vu!**_

Kate venait de réapparaitre, elle prit mon bras et me força à danser.

Je le fis rapidement prise au jeu. Nous riions comme des filles de 17 ans, notre condition rapidement oublié. Il n'y avait que nous, les gens de la boite avaient disparus. Bien que certains tenter leur chance, nous leur faisions rapidement comprendre d'aller voir ailleurs.

_**Alors c'était bien grand-mère? Demanda Kate d'un ton amusé quand nous fumes sortis.**_

_**Génial! Répondis-je en rigolant. **_

Alors que Rose allez parler mon portable se mit à sonner.

_**C'est maman, prévins-je.**_

_**Ma bella! **_

_**Salut Maman! **_

_**Tu me manques ma chérie! **_

_**Toi aussi maman. **_

_**Sa va? Vous vous en sortez? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. **_

_**Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois. **_

_**Je sais mais vous êtes mes bébés! Et Kate et Rosalie? **_

_**Elles vont bien. **_

_**Vous n'êtes pas au manoir? **_

_**Non, on est à Port Angeles. Elles m'ont trainé de force en boite, ris-je. **_

_**Essayez quand même de vous faire discrète. **_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas. **_

_**Je dois te laisser, je rappelle demain. Je vous aimes mes amours! **_

_**Nous aussi on t'aimes maman! **_

Je raccrochais en soupirant.

Dans deux jours nous commencerions le lycée, mon instinct me disait que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévus.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ Je ferais le prochain chapitre en fonction des reviews. Donc à vous de jouer :p<p>

* * *

><p>Voici l'emploie du temps pour mes fictions, pour savoir quand je poste.<p>

**Lundi:** Mon destin.

**Mardi**: Mon destin et la fiction de Carinalopes17 que je reprend (pas avant quelques semaines).

**Mercredi**: Mon destin et les soeurs Swan.

**Jeudi**: Mon destin

**Vendredi**: Mon destin et Sang Bleu

**Samedi**: Mon destin et Moi une Zabini

**Dimanche**: Mon destin et Marié dans l'année.


	3. Super important!

Alors FF vient de prévenir qu'il va supprimer les fics qui contiennent des paroles de chansons. Alors je vais supprimer les fictions, pour les reposter soit la sans les paroles soit sur un blog.

Ce qui veulent la suite de mon histoire, laissez moi vos adresse email en message privé pour que je puisse vous prévenir^


	4. Une rentrée mouvementée

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Je soupirais, je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, et la nuit m'avait parut très très longue.

Je filais sous la douche, je laissais dévalais mon corps avant d'enfin sortir.

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et fit sécher mes cheveux.

Ensuite il fallut que je trouve comment m'habiller.

Le choix fut vite fais, un pull à col en v bleu marine, un slim noir et des escarpins noir.

Je descendis à vitesse vampirique dans la cuisine, Kate et Rosalie venait de revenir de la foret.

Elles avaitent une expression, alarmé sur le visage.

- Que se passe-t-il demandais-je automatiquement.

- On revient de la foret, commença Kate.

- On a été plus loin que la dernière fois.

- Et on découvert une villa.

- Oui et alors! Fis-je.

- Elle est habité, dit Rose.

- Non pas possible, répliquais-je ironique.

Je bus un verre de jus de fruit, leur expression était toujours aussi tendue.

- Par des vampires, lâcha Kate.

Il y a d'autres vampires à Forks? M'exclamais-je.

- Oui. Et cinq d'entre eux vont au lycée.

- Donc on sera avec eux. Qu'es-ce qu'on fait?

- Il n'avait pas l'air méchant à proprement parlé. Ils ont le meme régime alimentaire que nous, dit Rose.

- Vraiment?

Pour le coup j'étais vraiment étonné.

- Oui, confirma Kate. Bella c'est à toi de décidé, c'est toi, la responsable dans la famille. Parce qu'en plus ils ont des dons. On les a entendus en parler.

- Lesquels.

- Le roux, il peut lire dans les pensés, la naine elle voit l'avenir et le blond qui a l'air de se faire torturer il peut contrôler tes émotions.

Que devais-je faire? Quel décision devais-je prendre? Depuis le temps que nous n'avions pas eu de vie normale...

- Nous allons rester, décidais-je. Nous allons les tester, pour voir si par la suite, nous pourrons révéler notre identité. Ne penser à rien, qui soit en rapport avec eux ou des vampire, bouillez vos pensées. Je ne peux pas mettre mon bouclier autour de vous parce qu'il se rendrait compte de quelque chose quand nous serons séparé. Surtout gardé un rythme cardiaque normale.

- Ok , Bell's!

- Nous on va se préparer! Déclara Rose.

Je soupirais, elles avaient un dos pour passer d'émotions contradictoire en émotions contradictoires.

Elles redescendirent prête, Rose portait un haut rouge, un pantalon blanc prés du corps et des escarpins rouge.

Kate, un bustier beige, une jupe marron.

- On y va!

Nous primes la décapotable de Rose, moi derrière Kate et Rose à l'arrière.

Buffalo soldier à fond, nous trois entrain de chanter et de rire en meme temps.

_Buffalo soldier, dreadlock rasta  
>There was a Buffalo soldier in the heart of America<br>Stolen from Africa, brought to America  
><em>_Fighting on arrival, fighting for survival  
>I mean it, when I analyse the stench<em>

Et c'est de bonne humeur que nous arrivâmes.

Les regards était braqués sur nous, et je vis la famille.

Ils étaient cinq, comme me l'avaient dis mes sœurs.

Il y avait quatre garçon et un fille.

Le premier était un grand baraqué, au cheveux bruns et aux yeux doré.

Le second un blond, à l'air torturé et recouvert de multiple cicatrices et les yeux doré.

Le troisième avait les cheveux noir et les yeux doré.

Et le dernier des cheveux cuivré et un magnifique regard doré.

Il était vraiment très beau, la mâchoire carré, la peau blanche et les cheveux en bataille.

La fille, elle était petite, elle avait l'air d'un lutin.

Des cheveux noir en épis, les yeux doré. Et apparemment un étonnante joie de vivre.

Ils avaient comme, le reste des élèves le regard fixé sur nous.

Je pris le bras droit de Kate et le gauche de Rose pour les emmener au secrétariat.

Il était petit et surchargé, une secrétaire au cheveux rouge flamboyant, tentait de s'y retrouver dans les dizaines de dossiers, empilé derrière elle.

- Bonjour, dis-je.

Elle se tourna vers nous et nos souris.

- Bonjours, firent Rose et Kate en cœur.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes les Swan c'est cela?

- Oui.

Elle fouilla dans une pile de documents.

- La feuille verte devra être remplis par vos professeurs, vous me la ramènerez en fin de journée. La feuille jaune est un plan du lycée et la feuille blanche c'est votre emploie du temps.

- Merci, dimes nous.

- Bienvenue à Forks mesdemoiselles. Vous vous plaisez ici?

- Disons que ça change de Paris, répondis-je.

- Oh Paris, qu'es ce que je rêve d'y aller.

- C'est magnifique. Au revoir;

- Au revoir.

Une fois sortit, je vérifiais si j'avais des cours ne commun avec Kate.

- Tu commence par quoi?

- Littérature et toi?

- Pareil, ouf!

- Vous avez de la chance d'être en première ensemble. Moi je me retrouve toute seule avec des abrutis de terminale.

J'éclatais de rire.

- C'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas les remettre à leur place.

Elle me sourit avant de ce dirigé à son cours de maths.

Kate et moi primes la direction de notre cour de littératures.

Nous primes place à deux dans le fond.

Je remarquais, que la fille vampire et le blond y était aussi, mais plus loin.

Un garçon blond se tourna vers nous, il ne lâchait pas du regard.

- Enchanté je m'appelle Mike Newton!

Il nous tendit sa main, que nous serrâmes.

- Et vous?

- Je m'appelle Kate Swan et voici ma jumelle Bella.

- Oh mais toi tu es la belle brune, de la boite.

- Oui et toi tu es le lourdingue de la boite.

Il me sourit, tentant un sourire charmeur. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Vous êtes jumelle?

Oui maintenant si tu dois d'autres questions idiote, tais toi! Dit-elle.

Il se retourna surpris, alors que je mordais la joue pour ne pas rire.

Nous donnâmes notre fiche au professeur et le cour débuta. Il était sur Victor Hugo.

Un auteur français que je connaissais très bien.

Kate grogna, je dus lui mettre un coup de coude, son grognement n'avait rien d'humain.

Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse.

Je levais les yeux ciel.

Et me mit à prendre des notes.

Kate tirait ma feuille vers elle, pour prender mes notes.

- Arrête!

- Mais je comprend à ce que dis cette vielle pie!

Kate, laisse moi prendre mes notes!

Tu n'en as même pas besoin toi, puits de sciences!

- Rend moi ça!

- Non!

- Kate!

- Bien.

- Un problèmes Miss Swan?

Nous nous tournâmes sen même temps vers la prof.

- Non.

- Bien, alors taisez vous.

Kate la fusilla du regard, alors que je baissais la tête.

Le cours repris et ensuite nus dûmes nous séparer et je partis en math.

Le prof, n'avait pas l'air vraiment sympa.

- Bien Miss Swan, présentez vous?

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. J'arrive de Paris, avant je vivais en Angleterre. J'aime lire et je fais du piano et de la guitare.

- Bien, allez vous asseoir maintenant.

Ma conditions, d'hybride, n'empêchait pas mes rougissements et c'est rouge que j'arrivais vers la dernière place libre.

A coté d'une fille timide, brune avec de grosse lunette.

- Je m'appelle Angela.

- Bella.

Elle me sourit et se concentra sur le cour.

Ma matinée fut plutôt fluide et je retrouvais les filles devant le self. Profitant qu'il n'y ait aucun vampire pour parler à mes sœurs.

Mangeons rapidement, puis allons dans la foret, on sera plus tranquille pour parler.

Bien.

Elles hochèrent la tête et nous entrâmes, nous primes une table libre au fond.

Je vis que des que nous fumes assis, les regards se firent plus insistants.

Je n'y prêtais pas attention et me mis à manger, silencieusement avec mes sœurs.

Maman a laissé un message.

Oui elle voulait savoir si ça se passait bien. Je lui ne lui pas dis pour le petit problème de dernière minutes.

Tu as bien fais. Ça l'aurais mise dans tout ces états.

Alors que Rose allait à son tour ajouter quelque chose un plateau se posa sèchement sur notre table.

Nous relevâmes la tête.

Les Cullen attendait devant nous, la petite brune du nom de Alice et le grand brun souriaient, le blond du nom de Jasper et l'autre brun n'affichaient aucune émotion.

Et le dernier, au cheveux cuivrés, avait l'air furieux.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites là!

- On déjeune! Répliquais-je.

- C'est notre table!

- J'avais oublié que les tables était assignés! Fit Rose.

- De toute façon nous avons finis de manger! Siffla Kate.

- Tiens tu l'as ta table le rouquin, dis-je avant que nous partions.

Nous déposâmes nos plateaux, avant de filer dehors.

Il m'énervait celui là!

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la foret, à vitesse vampirique.

Quand nous fumes assez loin, nous nous arrêtâmes.

- Vous en savez plus sur eux? Demandais-je.

- Oui, répondit Rose, le grand brun s'appelle Emmett, le blond Jasper, le roux Edward, l'autre brun Garett et la fille Alice. Il prétexte, qu'ils sont tous adopté. Alice et Jasper, sorte ensemble. Et il y a deux autre vampire avec eux, des adultes. Esmée et Carlisle. J'ai attendus des filles parler d'eux.

- Je ne peux pas voir cet Edward! Grognais-je.

- Par contre Emmett est vraiment canon, rétorqua Rose.

- Non mais tu as vu Garett, c'est de loin le plus sexy! Répliqua Kate.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air très aimable.

- J'ai entendus dire, qu'ils ne parlaient à personne et rester toujours ensemble.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes, avant de décréter qu'il était l'heure de sortir.

J'arrivais tout juste en biologie.

- Bienvenue Miss Swan, me dit le prof.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Allez vous asseoir à coté de Monsieur Cullen.

Oh non dite moi, que ce n'est pas Edward. A mon grand damne, si.

Je regagnais ma place, le regard noir. Il avait l'ai aussi furieux que moi.

Génial, j'allais passer le reste de mon année, à coté d'un vampire antipathique. Vraiment génial!

Je posais mes affaires sèchement sur ma paillasse, et n'écoutais que vaguement le cour de monsieur Banner.

Mon esprit était accaparé, par l'odeur de mon voisin.

Un délicieuse fragrance, qui m'envoutait.

Quand la cloche sonna, je m'enfuis pratiquement de la salle.

A la fin de la journée, je regagnais le secrétariat pour donner, ma feuille.

Il y avait déjà un élèves, Edward Cullen.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il ne reste aucune place nul part.

- Certaines Monsieur Cullen. Vous allez devoir rester en biologie.

Je savais exactement pourquoi il voulait changer de cour. A cause de moi.

- Bien je n'aurais qu'à l'endurer, dit-il en passant à coté de moi.

- Crétin, sifflais-je sachant très bien qu'il m'avait entendus.

Je regagnais la voiture de Rosalie, totalement énervé. Les fille ne me posèrent aucune questions et nous quittâmes le lycée.

Je sentais que cette année, allait être bien différente des autres.

En bien ou en mal.

* * *

><p>La suite ou pas?<p>

Je compte poster tout les samedi ;)


	5. Si mes larmes coulent

Merci pour vos reviews!

Et je recherche un correcteur! :p

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Je courais dans la foret, de plus en plus vite. J'avais repéré une proie, un cerf.

Alors que je retrouvais enfin, je vis un autre vampire dessus se délectant de son sang.

En m'entendant arrivé, il releva la tête.

C'était Edward, sa bouche ruisselante de sang.

Ses prunelles sombres, me fixant avec méchanceté et ses canines sortis.

Il reposa le corps sans vie du cerf part terre et se releva.

Il s'essuya la main avec la manche de sa chemise avant de mon foncer dessus.

Me plaquant contre un arbre, une main encerclant ma gorge.

Je le repoussais avec toute la force dont j'étais capable.

Mes canines à moi aussi sortis.

Nous nous fixions chacun, en positions de combat.

Nous bondîmes en même temps l'un sur l'autre.

Le combat était acharné.

**Je te hais Isabella Swan.**

Je me réveillais haletante.

Ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je sortis de mon lit de mauvaise humeur.

Pendant le cours laps de temps où j'avais dormis il fallait que je rêve de cet idiot.

Je pris ma douche et enfilais une chemise violette et un slim gris.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine et me servis un bon vert de sang de cerf.

Rosalie me rejoignis bien vite.

Elle avait l'air énervé.

**Qu'es ce qu'il y a?**

**Rien, mentit-elle. **

**Oui bien sur. **

Elle soupira.

**Je crois que Kate est amoureuse, lâcha-t-elle.**

**Quoi?! M'exclamais-je. **

Elle me regarda d'un air blasé et me fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

**De Garett. **

**Le vampire, le Cullen? **

**Oui. **

J'écarquillais les yeux.

**N'en parle pas, fit-elle. Tu sais comment elle est.**

**Mais c'est grave Rosalie, tu sais bien que...**

Elle place une main sur ma bouche, Kate arrivait.

Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage, elle portait une jupe noir et un bleu.

Elle se servit un grand bol de sang, qu'elle vida d'un trait.

**On va en cour!**

Rosalie et moi nous lançâmes , un regard lassé et sortîmes.

Voilà deux semaines que nous étions arrivé, Forks s'habituait doucement à nous.

Bien sur nous étions encore le sujet principal des ragots.

Mais nous n'en avions que faire.

**Ce soir, nous passerons en ville. Je veux une voiture! Annonçais-je.**

**Oui du shopping! S'exclama Kate toujours autant de bonne humeur. **

**Non on va juste voir pour ma voiture! **

**Mais...**

**Pas de mais..la coupa Rosalie. On prend la voiture et on rentre! **

**Très bien.**

Kate avait l'air choqué que Rosalie lui réponde ainsi.

D'habitude elle était la première à acceptée une sortie shopping, mais Rosalie et moi avions appris quelque chose de grave.

Kate était amoureuse de Garett, un Cullen.

Et un vampire n'aimait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Et si les sentiments de Kate pour lui était réciproque, ils nous volerait notre sœurs et seront lié à nous.

Dans le cas contraire, Kate sera brisé à jamais.

J'avais peur pour ma sœur, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit brisé par un homme.

Nous nous garâmes, je tachais de penser à autre, chose.

Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Edward, il me fusilla du regard, comme à son habitude.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris la direction de mon premier cours, que je partageais avec Kate.

Devant nous se trouvait Mike, il allait se retourner, mais quelqu'un le prit de vitesse.

Alice Cullen.

Elle se posta devant nous et nous tendis sa main.

**Alice Cullen!**

Nous serrâmes sa main à notre tour.

**Rosalie et Isabella Swan!**

**Je sais, je suis désolé de ne pas mettre présenté avant, mais il y a toujours tant de monde autour de vous. Et puis notre première échange n'a pas été très cordiale. **

**On peut le dire, répondis-je sèchement. **

**A plus tard. **

Elle nous fit un sourire et repartis vers sa place.

Je vis qu'elle avait laissé un papier sur ma table.

Je m'empressais de regarder, ce qu'il y avait d'écrits.

Je le montrais ensuite à Kate.

_Je pense savoir qui vous êtes. _

_Rendez vous à la villa Cullen ce soir à 20h. _

_PS: je n'en ai parlé à personne. _

Nous nous lançâmes un regard interloqué.

De toute manière, l'un d'eux aurait finit par le découvrir. Et c'était peut-être mieux pour Kate, elle semblait rayonner.

Le bonheur de mes sœur était le plus important pour moi.

Je sortis de ma classe, un peu stressé, il fallait que j'en parle à Rosalie.

Je parcourus, les quelques mètres qui menait à sa classe et attendit qu'elle sorte.

Je tombais sur Emmett qui avait cour avec elle apparemment.

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi détestable que son frère, et partit sans un regard pour moi.

C'était toujours mieux qu'un regard noir.

Rosalie, sortit elle semblait dans ses pensées.

Je lui attrapais son bras et la menait un peu plus loin.

Elle sembla surprise, je m'empressais de la recouvrir de mon bouclier, et de lui passer le mot.

Elle hoqueta de stupeur.

**Elle sait!**

**Elle pense savoir, rectifiais-je. **

**Oui, mais c'est qu'elle a cerné quelque chose d'anormale chez nous. **

**Oui, admis-je. **

**Si ce qu'elle si est vrai, nous avouerons?**

**Oui. **

Elle semblait surprise de ma réponse.

**Je pense que c'est mieux pour Kate.**

**Oui, effectivement. **

**A en voir par les regards qu'elle lui a lancé ce matin, elle semble avoir lancé un plan séduction. **

**Oui j'ai crus voir. Et je pense que tout dire, éviterez certains problèmes. **

**Oui. **

Je lui lui fis un dernier sourire avant de partir.

J'avais cours de musique, je frappais doucement à la porte.

J'étais en retard.

Un homme à l'air sévère m'ouvrit.

**Miss Swan vous êtes en retard.**

**Je suis désolé professeurs.**

Je rougis légèrement et regagnais ma place.

**Bien Miss Swan. Vous ne m'avez pas encore dit si vous chantiez, ou jouiez d'un instruments. **

**Oui, répondis-je. Je chante et je joue du saxophone, de la guitare et du piano. **

**Tiens donc venez. **

J'avançais d'un pas hésitant vers lui.

**Prenez place au piano. Il y a t-il une chanson que vous maitrisez bien en ce moment.**

**Oui, mais elle est française. **

**Bien, allez-y. **

Je regardais la classe, j'étais stressé, je n'avais jamais joué pour personne d'autres que mes sieurs et mes parents.

Je croisais le regard vert du vampire et soufflais un bon coup.

Je débutais la chanson.

(...)

_Sourire, me sentir  
>Je n'le fais que dans le souvenir<br>J'ai envie de m'enfuir  
>Là où tu pourras m'emporter<br>M'aider à écrire une autre histoire  
>Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard<br>Je n'pourrais plus attendre  
>Si mes larmes tombent<br>Si mes larmes tombent_

Je suis un soldat qu'on a désarmé  
>Désormais si seul<br>Qui peut m'aider ?

_(…)_

Je terminais ma chanson laissant planer la dernière note.

Je relevais ma tête, mes joues rougissants à la vue du visage éberlués des élèves et du professeurs.

**Excellent Miss Swan, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.**

**D'accord.**

Je regagnais ma place les joues en feu.

Pendant tout le reste du cour, je ne cessais de regarder ma feuille.

Quand la cloche sonna j'attendis que la salle se vide pour allez voir le professeurs.

**Vous vouliez me voir professeurs.**

**Oui, vous avez de grande capacité pour la musique apparemment. **

**Merci. **

**Et ce lycée compte un groupe de musique, qui va faire un concert pour récolter des fonds. **

**Oh et? **

**Et bien ce concert risque d'être annulé. Et nous ne pourrons donner aucun gain pour les enfants malade. **

**Pourquoi? **

**Il manque un membres à ce groupe, avant il y avait une jeune fille qui faisait de la guitare et chanter, mais elle a quitté le groupe. **

**Et vous vous voudriez que je prenne sa place? **

**Oui. **

Je soupirais.

C'était pour des enfants malades après tout.

**D'accord.**

**Vraiment? **

**Oui, c'est pour la bonne cause. **

**C'est vraiment bien de votre part Miss Swan. Le groupe se réunit tout les mardi dans cette salle après les cours. **

**J'y serais mais dites m'en plus sur ce groupe. **

**Il est composé de quatre garçon, deux joue de la basse, l'autre de la basse, et le dernier chante et fais du piano. **

**Donc c'est un groupe masculin? **

**Plus maintenant.**

**Et comment s'appelle ce groupe? **

**Born to die, choisie par les premiers membres. **

**Très bien je serais là demain. **

**Merci au revoir. **

**Au revoir monsieur.**

Je quittais la salle et regagnais la cafétéria, mes sœurs y étaient déjà.

**Tu en as mis du temps Bella. **

**Mon prof de musique m'a retenus. **

**Pourquoi? Demanda Kate. **

**Il m'a demandé d'intégrer le groupe de musique. **

Elle écarquillèrent leur yeux.

**Tu as chanté devant lui.**

**Oui, admis-je. **

**Et tu as accepté? Questionna Rosalie. **

**Oui. **

J'entendis un bruit, Edward venait de quitter la cafétéria en claquant la porte.

Il avait vraiment un problème celui là.

**Comment se nomme le groupe?**

**Born to die. **

**Exactement le nom qu'il fallait pour ton groupe.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

**Tu connais les autres membres du groupe?**

**Non, je sais juste qu'il y a quatre garçon. **

**En espérant que ce ne soit pas Newton, cracha Rose. **

Je jetais un coup d'œil à se dernier qui m'observait d'un regard lubrique.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Je partis, non sans rechigner, en biologie.

Je ne voulais pas le rejoindre.

Je m'assis à coté de lui et je le vis se reculer pour se mettre loin de moi.

Je bouillais.

**Vous allez faire vos TP en binôme, vos binômes seront vos voisins.**

Je le vis soupirais.

**Tu m'énerve, sifflais-je.**

Il se retourna étonné.

**Je n'ai pas la gale. Et pour je ne sais pas qu'elle raison tu me déteste, ce qui est désormais partagé; Tache seulement de rester neutre pendant ce TP, que je puisse avoir une bonne note.**

Il ricana comme si je n'en était pas capable.

Il allait voir.

Je pris la feuille, et me mis à la remplir seule.

**Idiote, souffla-t-il.**

Une humaine ne l'aurait pas entendus mais moi j'étais une hybride.

**Tu peux parler, niveau idiot tu bas des record.**

Il parut éberlué, mais je continuais de remplir ma feuille, avant de la lui rendre terminé au bout de deux minutes.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que je n'avais pas fais de fautes et que j'avais terminé en un temps records.

A la du du cours je sortis fière de moi.

Je rejoignis mes sœur et nous partîmes à Port Angeles.

Nous vîmes voitures après voitures, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur bijoux.

Pas ce que je voulais prendre au début, mais ce que je voulais désormais.

**On part devant, fit Rosalie.**

**Je risque de vous dépasser. **

**C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-elle en riant. **

Et c'est la que notre course poursuite, sur les routes vides commença.

POV Alice

Je descendis au salon, main dans la main avec Jasper.

Je profitais que pour une fois toute ma famille soit au salon.

Je regardais l'horloge, 19h50. Il ne me restait que dix minutes.

Je réclamais l'attention de tout le monde.

**J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.**

**Quoi? Demanda Edward soupçonneux. **

**Les trois sœurs Swan sont sur le point d'arriver. **

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux.

**Ce sont des humaines! Tonna Edward.**

**C'est trop dangereux lice, et si elle découvrait qui nous sommes. **

**Oh mais elle le savant déjà. **

**Quoi?! S'écrièrent-t-ils. **

**C'est assez compliqué, je pense qu'elles voudront s'expliquer elles même. Mais ce ne sont pas des humaines.**

**Elles respirent leur cœurs battent...**

**Vous verrez! **

Nous entendîmes du bruits, et nus rassemblâmes sur le porche.

Un Ducati, arriva à toute blinde, suivit par un BW rouge.

La propriétaire de la moto, enleva son casque et secoua, sa tignasse brune, c'était Bella.

Je vis que toute ma famille était bouche bée par son entrée fracassante.

Rosalie et Kate, sortirent de la voiture.

La blonde avait l'air légèrement énervé.

**Bella tu as triché! **

Cette dernière éclata de rire.

Elles se tournèrent vers nous.

POV Bella. 

Nous avançâmes vers les Cullen.

Carlisle et Esmé nous tendîmes leurs mains.

**Enchantez, dis-je.**

**Entrez, nous invita Esmée. **

Elle nous invita dans un salon, sobrement décoré, et moderne.

Une fois installé, Alice se tourna vers nous.

**Bien, j'ai découvert que vous n'étiez pas humaine, je pense que vous souhaitez vous expliquer?**

**Oui. **

**Bella, va vous raconter notre histoire, annonça Rosalie. **

Je soupirais alors que tout les regards étaient tournée vers nous.

**En janvier 1902, nos parents se sont rencontré. Ils se nomment René et Charlie Swan. Ma mère était étudiante à Washington, et mon père venait d'arriver dans la lycée dans lequel elle étudiait. Ils ont tenté de se prendre leur distance, mais leur attirance était trop forte. Ma mère a vite compris que Charlie n'était pas humain, elle a fait des recherche. Et ce qu'elle trouvé en rapport avec lui la menait toujours ver le même mythes celui des vampires. Mon père lui alors ça vrai nature, et elle l'a accepté. Ils ont vite compris que rien ne servait de rester loin de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient trop. Ils se sont marié, et c'est là que les complications sont apparus. Ma mère ne voulait qu'une seule chose avant de devenir un vampire, avoir une relation sexuelle humaine avec Charlie. Il avivement protesté mais a cédé, et en une seule nuit tout était joué. Ma mère n'est pas morte, non elle est tombé enceinte. D'un grossesse éprouvant qui n'a duré qu'un moi. Au bout d'un moi, elle accouché de triplé, des hybrides. Nous. Voilà ce que nous sommes des hybrides. Ma mère sans n'est sortis elle est désormais un vampire. Notre cœur bat, mais plus vite que la moyenne, notre peau et chaude mais nos mains glacé, nous avons les même capacités que vous. Nous nous nourrissons de sang et de nourriture humaine. Nous sommes immortel et nos yeux changes de teintes selon nos humeurs. Moi ils passent du noir, au chocolat et au noisette. Kate et moi possédons des pouvoirs, je suis un bouclier et elle elle peut électrocuter. Voilà vous savez tout. **

**Whao! Lâcha Emmett. **

**C'est génial! Lâcha Garret. **

Nous conversèrent un moment avec les vampires, avant de décider de rentrer.

Ils nous avaient tous bien accepter, tous sauf Edward qui était partis la fin de mon récit.


	6. Les loups

**Merci à ****Mamanlily**** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^**

**Merci à vos reviews aussi ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

J'attrapais mon sweat bordeaux, mis mon slim beige et mes basket avant de descendre.

Je bus d'un trait un verre de sang.

Mes sœurs venaient tout juste de partir avec le cabriolet.

J'attrapais ma veste et mon sac et filais dehors.

Je sautais sur ma Ducati et démarrais en trombe.

Quand j'arrivais sur le parking du lycée tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

Je garais ma moto et rangeais mon sac, secouant ma touffe de cheveux bruns.

D'un coup d'œil je repérais mes sœurs, elles étaient avec les Cullen.

Génial!

Je m'y dirigeais d'un pas traînant essayant d'ignorer les regard posés sur moi.

J'entendais les chuchotements de la foule. « Les Swan et les Cullen ensemble... une première.»

- Salut, dis-je d'un ton morne.

Emmett fut le premier à se diriger vers moi.

Il me souleva pratiquement du sol.

- Alors Bella, on fait la folle sur son engin.

J'éclatais de rire malgré moi.

- Salut le Grizzli.

Alice me sauta dessus juste après.

- Tu verras Bella on va devenir de grandes amies!

- On verra ça, dis-je souriant.

- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, m'assura Jasper en me saluant. Elle ne s'arrête jamais.

- Oh, ça non! S'exclama Garett en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il ne restait qu'un Cullen qui ne m'avait pas dit bonjour, et à qui je n'avais pas envie de le dire non plus.

Edward.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- Bella je peux te parler?

J'étais stupéfaite.

Pas de voix sèche, ni d'accent teintant de méchanceté.

Devant le regard insistant de Kate et Rose, j'obtempérais.

- Très bien.

Nous partîmes un peu à l'écart, ce qui était totalement absurde à cause de l'ouïe fine de nos familles respectives.

- Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses.

Je haussais les sourcils, surprise.

- Monsieur le prétentieux s'excuse.

- Oui! Dit-il d'un ton claquant.

- Et bien je n'accepte pas tes excuses!

- Quoi!

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses! Tu as le cerveau lent pour un vampire.

J'entendis Emmett étouffer un rire.

- Et pourquoi?!

- Parce que tu m'énerves! Tu ne me connais pas et tu m'agresses directement, disons que je n'ai pas apprécié l'attitude que tu as eu envers moi!

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu étais!

- Que je sois ou non une humaine ne change rien.

- J'avais mes raisons!

- Bien, exposes-les moi alors!

- Non!

- Non?

- Non!

- Et bien je crois que l'on c'est tout dis.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser mes excuses! S'outra-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Je fais ce que je veux, personnes ne me dicte ma conduites!

La cloche sonna et je partis d'un pas énervé en classe.

Mais mon calvaire évidement continua au déjeuner, mes sœurs avaient pris place avec les Cullen.

Je chargeais mon plateau et les rejoignis.

Edward fit une moue renfrogné en me voyant.

Je fus contrainte de m'asseoir entre lui et Kate.

Je mordillais dans ma pizza en observant le manège de Kate.

Qui tentais de troubler Garett, ce qui marchait très bien.

Je le voyais se mordre la lèvres, il observait Kate les yeux brillants.

Je souris, elle n'avait pas l'air de le laisser indifférent.

Une bonne chose.

- Bon alors demain nous allons tous à Seattle, déclara Alice.

- Tous? Questionnais-je.

- Oui, nous huit.

- Et pour faire quoi?

- Du shopping bien sûr.

- Alors je ne viens pas.

- Quoi? Oh si Bella tu viens.

- Non! Je n'aimes pas le shopping.

- Allez Bella, intervint Rosalie. On va s'amuser.

Alice me fit une moue de chien battus.

- Très bien!

- Génial! Jasper, , Garett, et Kate et moi, prendrons ma porshe.

- Moi je prendrais Rosalie dans ma Jeep, ajouta Emmett.

- Pourquoi ça? Fit la concernée.

- Parce que je veux passer un moment avec toi tigresse.

- Et si je ne le veux pas!

Rosalie semblait furieuse.

- Pas de disputes, Emmett tu partiras avec Rosalie. Et Edward tu seras avec Bella.

- Quoi?!

- Nous avions criée en même temps.

- Ça sera beaucoup plus pratique que ta moto Bella. Pas de discutions.

Je soufflais, mais n'ajoutais rien.

Plus tard je me rendis en Biologie.

Edward y étais déjà, comme à chaque fois il m'ignora.

Je pris donc place silencieusement.

Mike Newton s'accouda à ma table.

Il me fit un regard enjôleur.

- Salut Bella.

- Mike.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Vas-y.

- Tu sais qu'il y aura le bal bientôt.

- Oui...

- Je voudrais que tu sois ma cavalière.

- Quoi? M'exclamais-je.

Plusieurs regard se tournèrent vers moi, en particulier celui d'Edward.

Je repris d'un ton plus calme.

- Tu voudrais de moi comme cavalière?

- Oui!

- Mais je ne sais pas danser, tentais-je.

- Oh ça, ce n'est pas grave.

- De toute façon je ne peux pas Mike.

- Pourquoi?

Je tentais de chercher une excuse. Mais n'en trouvais aucune.

- Parce qu'elle y va avec moi! Intervint Edward.

Sa voix était dure et claquante.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé Cullen, cracha Mike. C'est pas grave Bella à plus tard.

- Oui.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, je me tournais vers Edward le regard meurtrier.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris!

- J'ai voulus t'aider!

- Ça ne te regardait pas!

- Oh mille excuses d'avoir voulus rendre service.

- Que l'on soit bien clair! Je n'irais pas avec toi, en fait je n'irais pas tout court.

- Ça n'était pas une invitation.

- Bien!

- Bien!

Nous nous tûmes car monsieur Banner entrait.

Durant l'heure nous visionnâmes, la première partie d'un film.

Je tentais de penser à autres chose et à ne pas m'endormir.

Mais la présence de mon voisin me troublait.

Je me sauvais presque de la salle quand la cloche sonna.

Je démarrais ma Ducati en trombe, une fois rentrée, je jetais mon sac dans l'entrée et je partis dans la foret.

J'avais besoin d'air, de chasser.

Je courus un moment dans les bois sans but précis.

Je repérais un puma, je débutais ma course après lui.

Slalomant entre les arbres, je sautais sur l'un deux prenant appuis sur une des branches.

Je sautais de celle ci, ce qui me propulsa juste sur le puma.

Il tenta de se débattre, mais j'avais déjà plongé mes dents en lui.

Me délectant de son sang.

Quand j'eus vidé la bête je la relâchais et m'essuyais la bouche.

Je continuais ma course dans la foret, je n'avais jamais visité cette partie là des bois.

Elle semblait plus boisée, alors que je courais à toute vitesse, un rugissement bestiale se fit entendre.

La seconde d'après j'étais entouré par d'énormes loups.

Je me stoppais net.

Ce n'était pas des loups ordinaires.

Un humain s'avança parmi eux.

Il avait la peau cuivré, les cheveux bruns et les yeux noir.

- Qu'es-tu?

Je tentais de garder mes moyens.

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette questions!

Les loups rugirent.

- Tu n'es pas en positions de force.

Les loups puaient, ils avaient une odeur immondes.

- Ton cœur bat plus fort, ton odeur est différente, tu as des capacités supérieures à celle des humains. Et pourtant tu n'es ni un vampire, ni un loup.

- Je ne suis aucun d'entre eux.

- Alors qu'es-tu.

- Un hybride, entre l'humain et le vampire.

Ils rugirent de plus belle.

- Quel est ton régime alimentaire?

- Je mange de la nourriture humaine et bois du sang. Du sang animal.

- Es-tu seule?

- J'ai deux sœurs.

- Connais-tu les Cullen?

- Oui, nous sommes amis en quelque sorte.

Un autre homme arrivé, aussi musclé que l'autre.

Un problème Jacob.

- Le docteur crocs voudrait te parler, c'est au sujet de la fille. Il est à la frontière.

J'avançais d'un pas mesuré, entouré par les loups.

L'homme et Jacob devant moi.

Nous arrivâmes, à la dites frontière, Edward, Rosalie, Kate et Carlisle y étaient eux aussi.

- Bonjour Sam, dit Carlisle.

Le Sam se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je suis venus pour Bella. Elle et ses sœurs ici présentes, sont d'accord pour signer le traité.

- Commenta savoir si elles sont inoffensives?

- Elles sont à moitié humaines, si tu leur fait du mal, c'est comme si tu t'en prenais à un humain. De plus elles ne boivent que du sang animal, elles vont au lycée normalement. Elles ne représentent aucun danger. Fait leur signer le traité et elles ne franchiront plus la frontière.

- Bien.

Je rejoignis mes sœurs et les deux Cullen.

Sam apporta un traité que nous signâmes toutes les trois.

- Bien, vous pouvez partir, fit Sam.

Je hochais sèchement la tête et rejoignis la Mercedes noir, Carlisle et Edward se miment mirent devant.

- Qui étaient-ils, qu'ai-je fais de mal?

- Ce sont des loups, tu as franchis la frontière que nous et eux avons mis en place il y a des dizaines d'années. Ils sont là pour combattre les vampires, et protéger les humains. Nous avons un accord seulement parce que nous buvons du sang animal. Si nous tuons un humain ou franchissons la limite, ils nous déclareront la guerre, m'apprit Carlisle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris! Tonna Edward.

- Je ne savais pas! Protestais-je.

- Elle a raison Edward, Bella ne savait pas. Elle a eut la bonne réaction devant les loups.

Rosalie, siffla, d'énervement.

Carlisle se gara devant chez les Cullen.

Emmett nous accueillis un riant.

- Alors Bella ont a voulus faire amis amis avec les chiens.

Je ris à sa suite.

Il s'avança ensuite vers ma sœur, tenta une approche, mais celle-ci l'envoya paître et dis que nous partions.

Kate et moi la suivîmes.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Aidez moi à atteindre les 100 reviews please et en récompense je fais un chapitre plus long :))


	7. Sortie entre amis

Caro632: Merci; Oui, ce n'est pas un trajet qui risque de rester sans un peu d'action. :))

Kimizaki: Et puis comme on le dit si bien, de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. En tout cas merci :)

Ginnybella98: Merci. Moi je n'ai vraiment pas aimé le trois :s Par contre j'ai eu le temps de lire beaucoup pendant les vacances, beaucoup de romans ce sont révélé très intéressant :)

canada02: Je n'aime pas trop quand Bella se laisse intimider. :) Merci

Allys Ephylice Okami: Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire. :') Merci.

MelleClara: On dirait bien ;) Merci :)

Sucre Lune: Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ta reviews m'a fait plaisir :D Un grand merci à toi :p

Twix13 : C'est mike quoi ^^ Merci :D

Galswinthe: Merci ^^

Mamanlily! Merci encore pour ta correction ^^

aelita48: Merci :))

LFM'Ines: Mercii! :p

erika shoval: Oui les loups sont un atouts important de twilight qu'on a tendance à oublier alors je les ajoute :)) Merci.

N la C: Merci. J'espère que tu aimera :))

christal83: Merci beaucoup :))

Guest: Mercii :)

**Merci pour vos reviews! Elles me font très plaisir :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 <strong>

Un coup de klaxon retentit, me faisant sursauter, j'étais tellement prise dans l'étau de mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu Edward arriver.

Je soupirais, je ne voulais pas faire la route jusqu'à Seattle aux cotés de Monsieur Lunatique, comme je prenais plaisir à le surnommer.

J'avais revêtus une simple robe en laine grise, des collant noirs et des bottes grises.

J'enfilais ma veste par dessus, attrapais mon sac et sortis.

Mes sœurs étaient déjà partis il y a quelques minutes, Rose la première en maugréant sur un certain propriétaire de Jeep, et ensuite Kate en sautillant vers la porshe jaune d'Alice.

Je claquais la porte et avançais vers la Volvo grise d'Edward, son conducteur attendait la mine impassible.

Quand j'entrais dans l'habitacle, une douce mélodie m'accueillit.

- Salut!

- Bella, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il démarra en trombe, et je tentais de meubler le silence gêné qui c'était installé.

- Tu écoutes du Debussy?

- Tu connais?

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, l'air vraiment étonné.

- Bien sûr, aurais-tu oublié que je suis née en 1902!

- Ah oui c'est vrai, bougonna-t-il.

- Et que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'ai rencontré Claude.

Il posa ses yeux écarquillés sur moi.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, c'est une longue histoire.

- On a tout notre temps.

- Très bien, soupirais-je. J'ai rencontre Claude, en 1912, on lui avait diagnostiqué un cancer deux ans plutôt. Il était très mal en point et était partit se reposer et terminé terminer ses compositions dans sa maison dans l'Yonne. Je venais tout juste d'arriver en France, j'habitais à quelques spas de chez lui. J'ai toujours été férus de piano. Chaque jour je délaissé mes sœurs, et me postais prés de sa maison pour l'écouter chanter. Ma croissance c'était arrêtée quelques années plus tôt, j'avais alors déjà l'apparence d'une jeune file de dix-sept ans. Un après-midi alors que j'écoutais adossée au muret de sa maison, une jeune fille est apparus. Elle avait sept ans, elle avait de long cheveux noir et de grand yeux chocolat. Je ne savais pas qui elle était. Une femme la suivait, elle m'a inspecté d'un œil suspicieux. J'étais quand même dans son jardin, un livre à la main, adossée au mur de sa maison. Elle ma demandé de me présenter et la fait par la suite. Il s'agissait de Emma Bardac la nouvelle femme de Claude, et la petite était sa toute jeune fille, Claude-Emma, plus souvent surnommée Chouchou. Elle m'a demandé, d'une voix douce ce que je faisais là, je lui ai dis que j'écoutais son mari jouer. Elle m'a sourit doucement, sourire que j'ai eu du mal à lui rendre, j'étais élevé dans la mentalité de l'époque, cette femme avait brisé un mariage et avait eut plusieurs amants. Mais je l'ai quand même suivit. La maison était coquette et bien entretenus. Ce jour là j'ai été présenté à Claude Debussy en personne, et ils ne m'ont pas pris pour une folle, loin de là, ils m'ont accueillis. Il m'a même joué un morceau, Clair de Lune, mon préféré, vieux de dix ans à l'époque et pourtant je ne m'en lassais pas de l'entendre. Il me voyait regarder l'instrument avec envie. Et ma demandé si je savait jouer, j'ai répondus que non. Et de là, il a commencé à m'apprendre à jouer, en échange je gardais Chouchou. Elle était adorable. Je passais mes après-midi avec lui, et la plupart du temps avec Chouchou. L'année suivante je l'ai suivit avec ma mère et Rosalie en Russie, où je l'ai aidé lors de sa tournée. Nous avions créé de vrai liens. Mais cette tournée a été très dur pour lui, à cause de sa maladie. Il pleurait même pendant l'entracte. Ça me déchirait le cœur de le voir comme ça. Il m'a avouait me considérer comme sa fille. En 1918, alors que nous étions à Paris, il est mort de son cancer.

Une larme s'échappa.

- Ça été très dur pour moi, ainsi sue que pour Emma et chouchou. Chouchou avait treize ans et un an plus tard, elle aussi est morte de maladie. J'ai quitté la France, et n'y suis revenus qu'à de rares occasions pour voir Emma. Je ne m'y suis réinstallée qu'il y a quelques années pour revoir ce pays qui m'avait tant manqué. Claude était comme un deuxième père, Emma comme une deuxième mère et chouchou comme une sœur. Claude m'a appris le piano et c'est grâce à lu que j'ai commencé la musique.

- Whao! Lâcha-t-il.

- C'est le cas de dire.

- Je pointais du doigt la boite à gants où était entreposé ses CD.

- Je peux?

- Oui.

Il me fit un vrai sourire.

J'ouvris et y découvris une pochette remplis de CD, ainsi que plusieurs CD.

Je parcourus, la pochette et un CD m'intrigua.

- Pour ne pas s'endormir, dis-je. Mais les vampires ne dorment pas?

- Oui, rit-il. C'est un CD que m'a fait Alice, elle a dit que ça me changerait de la musique classique. Il y a plusieurs morceaux de rock. Elle n'aime pas trop le classique, elle dit que ça endormirait un vampire.

J'éclatais de rire, du Alice!

Je sortis le CD de Claude pour le remplacer par celui d'Alice.

La première chanson, changea complètement l'atmosphère.

- The Pretty Reckless! M'exclamais-je.

- Oui, dit-il presque blasé.

- J'adore ce groupe.

- Vraiment.

- Oui et en plus c'est ma chanson favorite avec My medecine. Make me wanna die est juste géniale.

- Ouais bof, je n'aime pas trop. Et la chanteuse est glauque.

- Taylor Momsem est super!

- Elle fait flipper, avec ses yeux de raton laveur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Elle juste un look différent. Elle se démarque.

- Oui, un peu trop.

- Elle est belle quand même.

- Je n'aime pas les blondes, je préfère les brunes, lâcha t-il.

Il continua de rouler dans le silence et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher une remarque.

- Pourquoi es-tu si lunatique?

- Je ne suis pas lunatique!

- Si, tu l'es!

- Non.

- Si, le surnom que je t'ai donné et pas sans raison, c'est d'ailleurs « Monsieur Lunatique ».

- Puisque je te dis que non!

- Tu as vu, tu t'énerves!

- Parce que tu me pousses à bout!

- Vraiment!

- Oui, je viendrais même à me demander si mes sautes d'humeurs ne viendrais viendraient pas de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues au juste?

- Que le nœud du problème c'est toi!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je reçu cette réflexion comme une grosse claque.

- Depuis que tu es arrivé, j'ai des sautes d'humeur.

- Et bien tu sais quoi. On va remédier à ça! Je ne partirais pas parce que je veux rester avec mes sœurs et qu'elles sont attachées à tes frères. Mais ne nous adressons plus la paroles, plus un regard, plus rien! Pour moi tu es comme mort! Je ne voudrais pas causer à monsieur des sautes d'humeur supplémentaires! Ce soir je prendrais un taxi d'ailleurs!

- Très bien!

- Bien!

Il arrêta le CD soudain et remit son CD de Debussy.

Je me tournais vers la route et restais silencieuse tout le reste de la route.

Quand nous arrivâmes, nous nous étions adressé aucunes paroles, aucuns mots.

J'étais restée à fixer la route et lui à regarder droits devant lui.

Les autres étaient déjà là, je sortis en claquant la portière et avançais d'un pas énervé devant les autres.

Je les saluais sous leurs regards inquisiteurs.

- On fait quoi alors?

- Shopping quelle question.

- Sans nous les filles, intervint Emmett. Nous ont va jeter un coup d'œil au nouveau magasin de jeux vidéo.

- Quoi, mais.., tenta Alice.

- Pas de mais Alice! La coupa Garrett.

- Très bien, mais vous nous rejoignez à 12 heures pile!

- C'est ok!

- Je peux allez avec eux, tentais-je à mon tour.

Alice se planta devant moi, les points sur les hanches.

- Il n'en n'est pas question Bell's!

- Bien tenté ! S'esclaffa Emmett.

- Je t'y emmènerais de gré ou de force.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward et mon envie de suivre les gars s'estompa aussitôt.

- Finalement je viens! Dis-je faussement enjouée.

Alice me sourit satisfaite.

- A toute!

- Oui.

Alice s'accrocha à mon bras et nous tira mes sœurs et moi vers les boutiques.

- Comme je suis contente de vous avoir! S'écria Alice.

- Nous aussi nous sommes contentes, dit Kate.

- Sûrement pas autant que moi, avant de vous rencontrer je n'avais aucune amie fille, aucun garçon aussi d'ailleurs. A part mes frères et quelques cousines d'Alaska.

- Vraiment? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui, vous êtes les premières filles en dehors de ma mère et de mes cousines avec qui je vais faire du shopping! J'adore en faire comme vous l'avez comprise, et j'ai enfin de vraies amies pour m'accompagner.

Je me sentis un peu gênée d'avoir rechigné à venir.

- Alors on commence par quoi?

- Les chaussures bien sûr!

Nous entrâmes dans plusieurs boutiques sans trouver notre bonheur.

Mais dans la quatrième, l'intérêt de mes sœurs et d'Alice s'éveilla.

Alice attrapa une paire d'escarpin comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

- Bella ils sont pour toi.

L'escarpin était beige vernis à bout découpé, le talon devait faire huit centimètres.

- Alice je déteste les talons.

- Ils ne font que huit centimètres.

- Huit centimètres Alice!

- Allez essaies intervint, Rosalie.

- Très bien.

Je retirais mes bottes, etc, chaussais les escarpins. Je me levais et fis quelque pas avec.

Ils étaient confortables et j'arrivais aisément à marcher avec.

Je dus même avouer que je les aimais bien.

- Oui, ils sont bien.

- Prend les! S'exclama Kate.

- Ok!

- Yes! Cria Alice.

Rosalie, prit une paire d'escarpins rouge sang, Kate des bottes à talons marron au cuir vieillis et Alice une paire de talons jaune fluo.

Venant d'Alice plus rien en m'étonnait.

Nous partîmes ensuite dans une boutique de sac à mains.

Alice insista pour que j'en prenne un.

- Très bien celui là alors.

- Tu as plus de goût que je ne le pensais. Rose pale, matelassé, il est magnifique.

Je lui tirais la langue alors qu'elle se lançait à la recherche d'un sac.

Je m'approchais de Rosalie qui avait déjà trouvé son bonheur.

- Alors avec Emmett?

- Et bien, il a dut utiliser toute les techniques de drague les plus nuls.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué. Il m'attire, mais j'ai peur que pour lui ce ne soit qu'un simple jeu.

Alice apparut devant nous.

- Ce n'est pas un jeux pour lui Rosalie. Mon frère n'a pas l'habitude de jouer avec les sentiments. Tu l'attires beaucoup, voir plus, je crois qu'il a des sentiments pour toi.

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

Rosalie entra dans un état seconde, réfléchissant à tout allure.

Je la laissais et Kate me rejoignit.

- Et toi ça c'est mal passé avec Edward. Tu avais l'air énervé tout à l'heure.

- Il m'énerve! A être tout le temps lunatique. On parlait tranquillement et monsieur à commencé à s'énerver.

- Au moins on est sûr que tu ne tombera sous le charme d'un Cullen toi aussi.

- Ça sûrement pas!

Nous terminâmes notre matinée dans une énième boutique de vêtements.

- Non Alice, j'en ai assez maintenant!

- Allez juste cette robe!

- Mais, regardes tout les sacs que j'ai, j'ai bien assez de vêtements pour quelques mois, voir plus.

- Allez Bella.

- Très bien, mais seulement cette robe.

- Oui!

Je grognais et commençais à enfiler la robe dans la cabine.

Elle était bleu marine, moulante, bustier et beaucoup trop courte pour moi.

Un délicat dessin partait de la poitrine jusqu'à la fin de la robe.

Alice ouvrit d'un coup la cabine.

- Il est hors de questions que je l'achète.

- Mais Bella, elle te va comme un gants!

- Qui aurait pus croire que Bella pouvait être aussi sexy!

Emmett se tenait devant moi.

Edward, Japser et Garett le suivaient de prés.

Je rougis instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là!

Il est midi Bella! Je te conseille de prendre cette robe!

- Emmett arrêtes!

Je refermais le rideau de la cabine d'un coup.

Quand je ressortis, j'avais encore le rouge au joues.

- Alice je ne la prend pas!

- Mais...

- Pas de mais!

- Ok! soupira-t-elle.

Mes sœurs et elle, payèrent leur achats et nous ressortîmes.

- On fait quoi maintenant?

- On va à la pizzéria. Il faut bien qu'on s'arrête pour manger, puisque vous vous mangez.

- Je meurs de faim!

- Ça marche pour une pizza.

- C'est bon pour moi.

Nous partîmes vers une pizzéria.

Une fois installé, un serveur arriva avec les cartes.

J'étais en bout de table, Alice collé à Japser, Kate collé à Garett et Rosalie en pleine discutions avec Emmett.

Edward était devant moi, silencieux, regardant la table comme s'il s'agissait d'un Caravage (Caravage est un peintre).

- Voici les cartes, pour les quatre charmants couple, fit le serveur.

- Oh, je ne suis pas en couple, m'empressais-je de rétorquer.

- Vraiment? S'étonna-t-il.

- Il faut croire.

Il me fit un sourire resplendissant avant de me tendre une carte.

- Je vous laisse choisir.

- Merci.

- Si vous avez le moindre soucis faites moi signe.

- J'y penserais.

- Et je peux savoir votre nom?

- Bella.

- Très beau, moi c'est Julien.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête alors qu'il partait.

- On dirait que tu as taper dans l'œil du serveur! S'amusa Alice.

- Ouais, on dirait.

Edward jouait avec sa serviette et avait l'ai encore plus énervé.

Il vit que je le regardais et releva la tête.

- Je croyais que l'on avait dit plus aucun regard!

- Je croyais que l'on avait dit plus aucune parole!

Il me fusilla du regard.

Alors que Julien revenait.

- Vous avez choisis?

- Oui, une pizza aux trois fromage, et deux orientale, récitais-je.

- Ça sera tout?

- Trois coca.

- Très bien.

Il repartit en cuisine avec notre commande.

Edward et moi nous contentions de nous tuer du regard.

- Vous arrêtez, on dirait que vous allez vous sauter dessus pour vous déchiqueter.

- Qui sait, lançais-je.

Le repas se fit tendus.

- On fait quoi cet après-midi?

- Pas de shopping, dis-je.

- Pourquoi pas un ciné?

- Oui ça, c'est une super idée!

- On fait ça alors!

Une fois, le repas terminé, Julien revint avec l'addition.

- C'est pour moi, dis-je.

Il y eut quelques protestations, mais je réussis à l'emporter.

- Est-ce que la charmante Bella a un numéro.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas intéressé! Alors va voir ailleurs!

Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers Edward.

Il avait une tête à faire fuir n'importe qui.

Julien partit sans demander son reste.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend!

- Il devenait lourd.

- Et alors il ne s'adressait pas à toi.

- Oui, mais j'en avais assez d'entendre ses pensées!

- Tu pouvais aussi partir, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te retenir!

Je me levais, agacée.

- On se retrouve au cinéma.

Je longeais les rues seule un moment, avant d'enfin les rejoindre au cinéma.

Ils étaient dans la salle et avaient choisi un film d'horreur.

Je m'achetais la place à contre cœur, n'ayant jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de film, ainsi qu'un pot de pop corn.

Quand j'arrivais, les bande annonces avaient commencé, je repérais rapidement le groupe.

Évidement la seule place libre, était à coté d'Edward et d'un homme que je connaissais pas.

Je m'y rendis en soupirant.

Le film était horrible, et mon voisin plus que gênant.

Il prenait MON accoudoir, mâchait, discutait et rotait sans ce se soucier des autres.

Une scène me glaça le sang, je poussais un petit cri et me retrouvais, la tête sur Edward comme pour me protéger.

Quand ses mains m'entourèrent comme pour me calmer, je sentis un courant électrique s'emparer de moi.

J'étais attirée par lui, je me retirais doucement.

- Désolée.

- C'est rien.

Tout le reste du film se passa dans un silence tendus.

Quand nous repartîmes, je quittais le groupe.

Puisque j'étais censé trouver un taxi, alors que je patientais, une Volvo grise s'arrêta devant moi.

Edward en sortit.

- Allez viens.

J'hésitais, mais je finis par obtempérer.

- Ok.

Aucun de nous ne parla sur le chemin du retour.

Nous étions silencieux et ça m'aller très bien comme ça.

Quand je rentrais, j'avais besoin de libérer la tension accumulée.

Je déposais mes paquets dans l'entrée et me mis à courir dans la foret.

J'avais décidé d'explorer un coin encore inconnu.

Je débouchais sur une magnifique clairière.

Mais je n'étais pas seule, Edward y était.

Il se retourna sur moi étonné.

- Pardon, j'y vais, dis-je.

- Non, Bella attends.

- Quoi?

Il s'approcha de moi.

- J'aimerais vraiment qu'on réussisse à s'entendre, je sais que j'ai été con.

- Très...

- On pourrait négocié une sorte de paix.

- Ok.

Il me sourit et son sourire me réchauffa le cœur, provoquant une tonne d'émotions en moi.

- On rejoint tes sœurs? Elles sont à la villa.

- Oui.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à la villa et quand nous arrivâmes, nous vîmes Rosalie et Emmett.

Ils étaient adossé à la Jeep et s'embrassaient langoureusement.

- Et moi qui croyait que Kate arriverait à ses fins la première!

Edward ria et j'entrais discrètement dans la villa avec lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà! ^^ Peut-être le commencement d'une amitié voir plus pour Edward et Bella.<p>

Vous m'aideriez à atteindre les 120? :)


	8. Prunelle changeante

**Mamanlily :** Merci, bisous à toi aussi

**Caro632 :** Merci, oui ça a été assez long. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de précipitation ça aurait gâché l'intrigue.

**N la C** : Oui, enfin pas en ce moment MDRR ! J'adore écrire ça aide aussi beaucoup, si je pouvais en faire mon métier je ne demanderais pas mieux. Merci

**Kimizaki **: Non, n'espère pas qu'il se marie dans ce chapitre si. MDR merci :p

**Aelita48** : Merci

**Galswinthe** : Merci ,

**LFM'Ines** : Edward est un peu con sur les bords, dirons-nous. Mdr merci

**Katiedu946 **: Merci, et je pense qu'une grosse part de tes réponses seront dans ce chapitre.

**Allys petite Sadike** : Déjà j'adore ton pseudo :'') Oui mais non, pas de baston pour l'instant entre eux. Merci

**Guest** : Non désolé je ne poste que maintenant, j'ai eu des problèmes de santé et ma rentrée en seconde n'a pas été de tout repos. Merci

**Erika Shoval** : Merci

**Canada02** : Merci

**MelleClara**: Non je ne l'arrête pas

**l****ea-loove-x** : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Ravi que ca te plaise !

**MelleBella **: merci

Désolé pour le retard, mais pour diverses raison je ne poste que maintenant ! Problème de santé et j'ai fais ma rentrée en seconde! :))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Aujourd'hui j'allais enfin rencontrer les membres du club de musique. J'avais revêtus un tregging noir, un pull blanc en Angora ave de la dentelle devant et des boots à talons compensé marrons (on se moque pas j'ai la même tenue :'')). J'avais laissé les cheveux détaché et il tombait en cascade dans mon dos.

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine je remarquais qu'elle était plongée dans un silence plus que tendu. Rosalie, avait un bol de céréale à la main un verre de sang dans l'autre. Et Kate lui tournait le dos, une bouteille de sang à la main.

- Un problème ? demandais-je.

- Non aucun ! claqua Kate.

Rosalie soupira agacé.

- S'il y en a un ! Kate m'en veut de sortir avec Emmett !

- Mais où est le problème ? Tu es attiré par Garrett non ?

- Oui ! Il n'empêche que nous avons toutes les trois un code d'honneur ! Et Rosalie l'a brisé !

- Notre code ne dit-il pas que nous devons nous laisser à nos sentiments que s'ils sont partagé et sincère ?

- Justement ! cria Kate.

- Je l'aime, et il m'aime aussi ! s'égosilla Rosalie.

- Emmett n'est qu'un plaisantin, tu n'es pour lui qu'un nouveau jeux-vidéo ! Quand il en aura assez de jouer avec moi, il te laissera tomber.

- Il est sincère !

- Il ne t'aime pas ! On ne peut pas tomber amoureux en mois d'un mois.

- Je te trouve vraiment injuste Kate, moi je ne doute pas un moment de leur sentiments respectifs ! Toi tu es toi-même attiré par Garrett ! dis-je.

- Il m'attire mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui.

- Kate je l'aime vraiment, tenta Rosalie. Regard mes yeux ont changé de teintes, ils sont bleu très clair presque gris. Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.

- Toi peut-être, mais Rosalie tu as toujours était beaucoup trop sentimentale, tu te laisses bercé d'émotions !

- Kate tu arrêtes maintenant ! criais-je.

- Je vais partir quelques temps, fit cette dernière.

Mais que lui prenait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça.

- Kate je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça à Rosalie ?

- Je ne veux pas la retrouver en morceaux, quand il lui aura brisé le cœur ! Tu crois que j'agis sans raison. Tu crois que je ne sais pas à combien de fille, il a fait espérer des choses ? Garrett m'a tout dis, ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière.

- Très bien, alors part ! Fais ta lâche ! m'emportais-je. Laisse Rosalie dans cette état et part !

Kate me lança un dernier regard désolé et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Rosalie explosa en sanglot, et ce retrouva au sol.

- Rosalie ma belle, je vais rester avec toi ici aujourd'hui.

- Non Bell's je veux être seule, s'il te plait.

- Tu es sur ?

- Certaine.

- Et si Emmett me pose des questions ?

- Ne lui dis rien je t'en prie. Je veux vraiment faire le point.

- Bien. Je ne crois pas Kate tu sais.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Je me levais attrapais mon sac, mon casque et ma veste avant de sortir.

J'enfourchais ma moto, et fonçais vers le lycée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire Kate à propos de tout ça, en tout cas je comptais bien délier toute cette histoire. J'arrivais en trombe, me garais avant d'avancer vers les Cullen. Ils formaient un petit groupe, rassemblé, tous tourné vers moi. Ils avaient tous l'air étonné sauf Alice.

- Où est Rosalie ? demanda aussitôt Emmett.

- Elle ne viendra pas ni Kate d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elles ont des choses à faire, éludais-je.

- Elles ont besoin d'aide ?

- Non ! claquais-je.

Je voyais Emmett d'un jour nouveau désormais.

- Bien, dit-il sans insister.

Je leur fis un bref signe de tête avant de m'avancer vers l'entrée du lycée.

- Bella attend ! m'interpella Edward.

Je le regardais étonné, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en me souriant de coin. Je crus fondre.

- On n'avait pas signé un traité de paix ?

- Si bien sûr, lui souris-je.

- Tes sœurs ont des problèmes ?

- Non, aucun, Kate est partis pour quelque jours, elle doit allez voir une vieille amie. Et Rosalie, aussi.

- Et toi, tu es venue quand même.

- Et bien il semblerait que je me serais ennuyé sans un certain monsieur lunatique.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Mais je rigole !

Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit.

- Alors comme ça je t'aurais manqué ? demanda-t-il mutin.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis non ?

Nous entrâmes ensemble en cours, et nous mimes tout naturellement à deux. Sous le regard étonné des autres élèves.

L'heure passa rapidement, je ne vis pas les minutes passé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lancer des regards en biais sur Edward, et je rougissais à chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien. Je jouais à un jeu dangereux et j'en avais conscience. Nous nous séparâmes par la suite. Une heure avant le repas je me dirigeais vers le club de musique, en cour de route je croisais Alice. Je l'attrapais par le bras.

- Alice je veux que tu me promettes que quoi que tu voies sur mes sœurs, tu ne dises rien à personne. Et tu bloques tes pensées à Edward.

- Bella ça va ?

- Alice promets !

- D'accord je te le jure. Mais explique-moi au moins.

- Je n'ai pas le temps-là, mais je passerais ce soir.

- Ok.

Je lui fis un mince sourire avant de disparaitre. J'arrivais un peu en retard au club, et je fus complètement étonné par les membres du groupe. Il s'agissait de Jasper, Emmett et Edward.

- C'est vous les membres de Born to die ? demandais-je choqué.

Jasper me sourit avant de me répondre.

- Oui c'est nous Bella, on voulait te faire la surprise.

- Alors comme ça tu chantes ? s'amusa Edward. Je demande une démonstration.

- Moi aussi, soutint Emmett.

- Ok, mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Emmett et de Jasper.

- Et moi ? demanda Edward.

- Tu te tais et tu observes, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je soufflais à l'oreille des garçons ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Edward s'assit sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Je débutais la chanson en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Take me Im alive  
><em>Embarque moi, je suis vivante<em>  
>Never was a girl with a wicked mind<br>_Je n'ai jamais eu un mauvais fond_  
>But everything was better when sun goes down<br>_Mais tout semblait mieux au crépuscule_

-Pas le raton laveur ! Souffla Edward en s'esclaffant.

Je tentais de garder mon sérieux et continuais de chanter.

I had everything, opportunities for eternity  
><em>J'avais tout, des opportunités pour l'éternité<em>  
>And I could belong to the night<br>_Et je pouvais appartenir à la nuit_  
>Your eyes, your eyes<br>_Tes yeux, tes yeux_  
>I can see in your eyes<br>_Je peux voir dans tes yeux_  
>Your eyes<br>_Tes yeux_

Je plongeais mes yeux chocolat dans ses prunelles émeraude. Et ne les quittais qu'à la dernière note de musiques.

-Whaoo Bella !

Je rougis alors que les gars applaudissaient, Edward avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se releva et fonça sur moi me prenant dans ses bras. Je rougis encore plus, je respirais de plein poumons sa délicieuse odeur. Un courant électrique me parcourus. Il se sépara de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Bella on est sûr de gagner le concours avec toi !

- Quel concours ? Je croyais que c'était juste pour un concert de bienfaisance.

- Oui entre autre, mais il y a aussi un concours nationale. Chaque groupe de chaque lycée participants, se présente à des communales, le gagnant doit passer les régionales et s'il réussit il finit avec 20 autres groupes aux Nationales. Les gagnants remportent un chèque et font une tournée dans tous les Etats-Unis.

- Ça a l'air cool.

- Oui ! Tu es toujours d'accord ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bien nous avons deux semaines pour se préparer.

- Seulement.

- Bella nous sommes des vampires.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Nous devons présenter trois chansons, dit Jasper. C'est que Bella entre en scène en faisant un solo, nous on l'accompagne, ensuite Edward tu enchaines avec un solo et vous terminez en duo.

- Ça m'a l'air parfait, fit Edward.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Ça te va Bella ?

- Oui, c'est très bien. Il reste juste à décider des chansons.

- Je propose que l'on se décide séparément et que l'on se retrouve dans trois jours pour décider, avança Emmett.

- Ça m'a l'air bien.

- Et que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

- On va regarder les prestations de nos deux concurrents.

- Pour commencer le groupe que l'on aura le moins de mal à battre, un groupe composé de trois filles et de deux garçons, il s'appelle the last note.

Edward fourra un CD dans le lecteur et une prestation du groupe sur Made for you des One Republlic.

- Il manque de coordinations, et tous les membres ne participe pas fit Edward très concentré.

- On va en faire qu'une bouchée.

- Le groupe suivant, demandais-je.

Edward fit une avance rapide.

- Il s'agit d'un groupe formé de cinq filles. Leur meneuse est Mathilde Turpin, elle est assez étrange et très à cheval sur le travail. Je pense même qu'elle est plus étrange qu'Alice. ** (Mathilde si tu lis cette phrase, tu sais que je t'aime :p). **Le groupe s'appelle les sower of disorder. Littéralement les semeuses de troubles. Elle chante principalement du Rn'b. Je les trouve très bonne sur cette reprise de Survivor des Destiny Child.

J'observais la chanteuse rousse se déhancher sur la scène, vivant presque la chanson alors que les musiciennes reprenaient la fin de ses chansons. Une excellente chanteuse.

A la fin du club, Emmett me prit à part. Il avait l'air stressé.

- Bella si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rosalie tu me le dirais.

- Bien sûr.

- Ok, merci.

Je lui souris avant de partir.

Je n'eus aucun cour en commun avec les Cullen, l'après-midi fut donc vraiment très long. Surtout que j'attendais de rentrer chez moi avec une grande impatience. Une fois ma dernière heure de cour terminait je me dirigeais avec empressement vers ma moto, je mis mon casque et roulais très rapidement vers le manoir.

Une fois arrivé je courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la maison, mais Rosalie n'y était pas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot.

**Bell's, j'ai besoin de faire le point. Je l'aime vraiment… Et je sais que Kate n'aurait pas mentit, je suis retournée en France. Ne viens pas me rechercher, je reviendrais quand j'irais mieux. Je t'aime ma sœur. Rosalie.**

Je me sentais rejeté face à cette abandon, je lâchais le mot et courus dans la foret. Jamais mes sœurs ne m'avaient laissé comme ça. Je me retrouvais à la clairière de la dernière fois.

Je m'effondrais, au sol, m'allongeant au sol, observant le ciel gris et les nuages opaques. Les larmes dévalant mes joues sans retenus. J'avais mal, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur saigné. Un bruit me fit sursauter.

Edward était là, la mine troublé. Il courut vers moi et m'attrapant, je me collais contre lui fourrant mon visage contre son torse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous restâmes un moment comme ça. Combien de temps je ne sais pas.

Un moment je relevais la tête, je l'observais il avait l'air inquiet. Et je sus qu'à ce moment précis je n'aurais voulus être nul par ailleurs que dans ces bras.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

- Bella !

- Quoi ?

- Tes yeux ! Ils sont devenus dorés.

Mon destin était désormais scellé, j'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

* * *

><p>J'espère vous postez un chapitre rapidement :p<p>

Merci pour vos reviews !

Vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des reviews vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! :p


	9. Un petit voyage?

**Kimizaki:** Oui elle a pas de chance Bella. Enfin espérons que cela change ^^ Merci.

**Mk-tenebre**: Merci beaucoup! :D Ravi que ça t'es plus! :p

**Guest**: Et bien la voilà! Ravi que ça te plaise! :p Merci

**katiedu946**: Oui on va dire que c'est mon petit coup de théâtre, je voulais vous étonné j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! :p Merci

**lili69**: Merci! :D

**canada02**: Merci beaucoup! :D

**N la C:** Yataaa à toi aussi :'') Merci à toi pour cette review! :D Et j'ai petite question si ce n'est pas indiscret ton pseudo à une signification particulière? Je me demandais juste ^^

**LFM'Ines: **Merci Bisous ^^

**Galswinthe: **Merci et prend soin de toi! :D

**erika shoval: **Je suis trés contente que ça t'ai plus! ^^ Merci.

Allys Petite Sadike: C'est vrai que Emmett aurait pus plus s'inquiéter. Et Kate est juste trop protectrice avec ses soeurs. Merci ^^

Just-becca1: Et bien voici la suite! ^^

ptite-liline-AB: Merci! :D

Leslie: Et bien en ce qui s'agit de la taille des chapitres je fais ce que je peux. Merci ! :D

Mademoiiselle-Bella: Et oui! :D Merci

Sucre-lune: C'est vrai tu aimes vraiment mon histoire? Ca me fait très plaisir. Une gros merci à toi! Bisous! :D

Merci merci merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! :D

Voici le chapitre 8.

PS: Regardez la note en fin de chapitre! :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

- Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils dorés ? me redemanda Edward.

Trouve un mensonge Bella, vite ! Je ne devais pas lui dire la vérité, en tout cas pas maintenant pas comme ça.

C'est pourquoi il me fallait trouver un mensonge au plus vite.

- C'est à cause d'un…fait dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé très rare chez les hybrides.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quelques choses de grave ?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment. C'est...compliqué.

- Bella explique moi tu m'inquiètes là !

Bella un mensonge vite !

- C'est à cause de mes sœurs, fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand des hybrides, jumeaux ou triplés dans mon cas, sont séparés, nos yeux se teintent de dorés à causes du manque de l'autre.

Mon excuse était vraiment nulle et ça aurait été incroyable qu'il la gobe.

- Rosalie et Kate sont partit ?

- Oui, soufflais-je ma tristesse revenant.

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ?

- Oui, avouais-je.

- Mais pourquoi sont-elles parties ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Très bien.

Je voyais bien qu'il était vexé.

- Bon et bien je vais rentrer, ils doivent m'attendre.

Je me sentis peinée d'un coup, j'avais déjà perdue mes sœurs je ne voulais pas le perdre lui.

- On se voit demain au lycée, dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais prise autour d'un dilemme. Mais ma réponse fut vite trouvé, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas que lui aussi m'abandonne. Alors je me relevais et me mis à courir dans la forêt.

Je devais le rattraper mais Edward était trop rapide, j'espérais qu'il soit vraiment repartit chez lui. Car les contours de la villa se dessinaient déjà devant moi.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et prit une bonne bouffée d'air avant d'entrer. Emmett était devant la télévision l'air passablement énervé, avec Edward qui arborait le même air. Quand je fis irruption ils se tournèrent tout deux vers moi, surpris.

- Bella ?! s'exclama Edward. Mais…

Alice ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre, elle arriva et se jeta sur moi.

- Bella j'ai eu quelque vision très étrange, alors tu leur explique ou je le fais.

- Alice, je suis venue là pour ça.

- Bien je vais chercher les autres dans ce cas.

Elle disparut de sa démarche sautillante et quelques instants plus tard Garrett, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent.

Edward se leva et me pressa la main.

- C'est à propos de ce que tu n'as pas voulu me dire dans la clairière.

Je hochais la tête.

- Rosalie et Kate ont quitté Forks.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Emmett.

- A cause de toi ! rugis-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que le lâchais la main d'Edward et enfonçais mon doigt dans son torse.

- Mais je n'ai rien fais !

- Rien ? Tu comptes me prendre pour une idiote encore longtemps ?

- Bella calme toi et explique tout depuis le début, dit Esmée.

- Oui, pardon Esmée.

- Ce n'est rien vas-y.

- Ce matin une violente dispute à éclater entre Kate et Rosalie. A propos des sentiments de Rose. Car…. Ca ne devrait pas être à moi de le dire, mais elle est tombée amoureuse d'Emmett. Et chez les hybrides comme chez les vampires ont ne tombe amoureux qu'une fois. Et Kate était furieuse parce que Garrett lui avait tout dis à propos des agissements d'Emmett. Mais Rosalie ne changeait tout de même pas de point de vu, alors Kate est partie. Rosalie était en larme, elle a décidé de restait seule chez nous et je suis donc partit au lycée. Quand je suis rentré j'ai trouvé une lettre qui annoncé son départ.

- Quels agissements ? Je n'ai rien fais ! s'emporta Emmett.

- Rien fait ! Tu oses dire que tu n'as rien fais alors que tu as utilisé ma Rose ! Garrett l'a dit ! Rosalie n'est surement pas la première ni la dernière à qui tu fais espérais des choses ! Tu as joué avec elle ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça lui a couté de répondre à tes avances ! Car elle commençait déjà tomber amoureuse de toi ! Et elle ne voulait pas d'un amour à sens unique.

Emmett se tourna vers Garrett avant de plaquer violemment celui-ci contre le mur qui se fissura.

- Qu'es ce que tu as été raconté comme bobards !

- Lâche-moi Emmett !

- Emmett ! s'écria Esmée.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que ta petite blonde me plaisait. J'ai essayé de la rendre jalouse avec Kate, mais rien à faire c'est toi qu'elle voulait. Alors j'ai bourré le crane de cette pauvre fille pour qu'elle lui raconte tout. Avoue tu ne l'aimes pas, tu voulais juste la mettre dans ton lit comme moi ?

- Espèce de salaud ! hurla Emmett.

Il lui envoya son point dans la figure si fort que Garrett traversa le mur, sous les cris de toute la famille Cullen. Quant à moi j'étais folle de rage. Comment osait-il parler de mes sœurs !

J'allais lui régler son compte à mon tour mais Edward le comprit et m'attrapa avant de me jeter sur son dos et de disparaitre à vitesse vampirique de la maison.

- Edward lâche-moi ! hurlais-je.

- Très bien.

Il me posa doucement au sol et plaça ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me calmais immédiatement, quand ses orbes dorés se plongèrent dans les miennes.

- Bella tu devrais te calmer d'accord. Te battre avec mon frère ne servirait à rien. Et puis Emmett risque de bien l'amocher pour toi. On rentrera à la villa, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste quand tu seras mieux.

- Très bien.

Je m'assis sur le sol et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

- Comment Garrett a pu faire une telle chose !

- Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Enfin il y a toujours eu cette même rivalité entre eux, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle arriverait un jour à ce stade.

- Tu crois qu'Emmett l'aime vraiment ?

- Rosalie ?

- Oui.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Tu sais j'ai pris le temps d'analyser ses pensées ces derniers jours et elles étaient toute pour ta sœur. Même quand il regardait du sport à la télé, un exploit en soit. Mais je crois vraiment qu'il l'aime.

- Je ne pourrais plus voir Garrett de la même manière maintenant.

- On fait tous des erreurs.

- Là il a dépassé de loin toutes les limites.

Il resta silencieux, comme pour peser le pour et le contre.

- Je m'excuse Edward.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas t'avoir expliqué tout à l'heure mais…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres geste qui me rendit folle.

- Chut Bella. C'est vrai que sur le coup j'ai été un peu vexé. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade où on se détestait. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

Il me sourit.

- Bella je crois que même si je le voulais je n'arriverais pas à t'en vouloir.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir à cet instant.

- On est ami maintenant après tout.

Ami. Le mot résonnait dans mon esprit comme une sentence.

- Bien rentrons à la villa maintenant, je crois que ma famille à du calmer les choses.

- Oui.

Nous nous relevâmes.

- On fait la course ? demanda-t-il taquin.

- Avec joie !

Nous nous sourîmes et nous mimes à courir.

Nous étions à la même vitesse, se talonnant sans cesse. Mais je le soupçonnais de se ralentir un peu pour me laisser gagner. Nous arrivâmes en même temps à la villa.

Quand nous entrâmes ils étaient tous attroupés dans le salon, tous sauf Garrett. Esmée pleurait assise dans le canapé, ses larmes ne coulaient pas mais si elle avait été humaine elles auraient dévalés ses joues, Carlisle lui passait machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Nous questionnâmes du regard les autres, ce fut Alice qui prit la parole.

- Garrett est partit, il veut prendre du…recul.

- Esmée je suis tellement désolé.

Je m'agenouillais devant Esmée.

- Je vais partir, moi et mes sœurs nous vous avons assez fait de mal.

- Tu ne pars pas ! s'exclama Edward soudain furieux.

- Tout ça n'est pas de ta faute Bella, fit Esmée. C'est de la faute de Garrett. Il se devait d'assumer ses erreurs.

J'hochais la tête, mais restait peiné et me sentait toujours coupable.

- Bella tu dois m'aider ! implora Emmett. Je dois retrouver Rosalie.

- J'aimerais t'aider Emmett mais je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle t'a demandé de ne le dire à personne.

- Oui, avouais-je piteusement.

Il s'avança vers moi et me prit les mains. Ces yeux brillait, s'il aurait pu pleurer lui aussi il l'aurait fait.

- Bella as-tu encore des doutes sur mes sentiments concernant ta sœur ?

- Non plus aucun.

- Donc aides moi ! Autant moi qu'elle.

- D'accord je vais t'aider. Elle est en France. On a une résidence à Paris.

- Merci Bella ! J'y vais tout de suite !

- Attends moi je viens aussi.

- Et je vous accompagne.

Nous nous tournâmes étonnés vers Edward.

- Vous aurez besoin d'un interprète qui sache parler français.

- Je parle très bien français ! protestais-je.

- Peu importe Edward viens aussi ! décréta Alice. Edward accompagne Bella chez elle pour qu'elle prenne ses affaires. Emmett occupe-toi de trouver des billets d'avion aller-retour Seattle- Paris. Jasper prépare leur la Mercedes, moi je m'occupe des affaires d'Edward et d'Emmett. Emmett viendra vous chercher chez Bella une fois que tout sera prés.

Edward hocha la tête, il mit sa veste et m'attrapa pour que nous partions vers mon manoir.

Nous y arrivâmes rapidement.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens au manoir, dis-je dans un sourire.

- Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- J'espère que l'on sera rentré pour le concours de chant.

- A moins qu'ils s'entretuent, on y sera.

J'éclatais de rire.

- A mon avis ils vont tout faire sauf s'entretuer.

Nous allâmes dans ma chambre et Edward s'avachit dans mon lit.

- Je vois que tu prends tes aises.

Il me sourit espiègle. J'attrapais un grand sac et y fourrais quelques vêtements, avant d'y ajouter mes affaires de toilettes, mes papiers et de l'argent.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose.

- Bella oublierais-tu que je suis un vampire.

Je lui lançais un coussin dans la figure.

- Mais non imbécile. Viens.

Il me suivit vers la cuisine, j'attrapais deux verre et les remplis de sang avant de les passer dans le micro-onde (le sang est toujours meilleurs chaud :3).

- Et voilà monsieur est servi !

- Vous avez une réserve de sang ?

- Oui pour les petits creux. Les hybrides en ont plus besoin que vous.

Nous restâmes comme ça un moment à discuter sans voir le temps couler, mais nous fumes couper par Emmett qui débarqua.

- Nous devons y aller !

Nous hochâmes la tête, Edward prit la place du conducteur alors que je mettais à côté de lui. Il démarra et nous partîmes vers Seattle.

* * *

><p>Et voilààààààààà! :D<p>

Alors j'avais l'idée de faire une video cam, c'est comme un twitcam! :p Vous pourriez me poser les questions que vous voudriez instantanément. Sur mes fics ou sur moi. Si j'ai un minimum de participants je fixerais une date dans le prochain chapitre. Dite pour en review si vous etes d'accord! :p

Une review pour la suite please! :D


	10. Karaoké, bague et ruelle

_**Merci à Galswinthe, lili69, erika shoval, nicky, LFM'Ines, emelyne, Ciale, Lilo03, So-Kate, **_

_**Leslie: Je sais et j'en suis désolé mais je n'ai pas qu'une fiction à gerer. Et j'ai aussi des cours ect... C'est assez difficile de tout concilié. Surtout qu"il faut que je sois inspiré sinon je fais vraiment du mauvais travail. Donc je ne préfére rien écrire dans ce cas là. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review! :D Ca fait du bien d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi. **_

_**ptite-liline: Ca fait moins d'un an que j'écris. Depuis février. :) Non je n'ai pas de chapitre en réserve! :/ J'aimerais bien mais non. Des que j'ai terminé un chapitre je vous le poste. Voilà si tu as d'autre question n'hésite pas! ^^ Merci. **_

_**Allys Petite Sadike: Merci pour tes encouragements. Ne t'inquiète pas ça viendra et tu auras une petite surprise à ce moment là! :p Merci. **_

_**ginnybella98: Oui je vais bien et toi? Ma fic Sang Bleu je vais la continuer, j'attends d'en finir avec Soeurs Swan et Moi une Zabini et je le ferais. ^^ Mais je devrais poster un chapitre rapidement! :p Merci. **_

_**katiedu946: Mdr! Merci beaucoup! :p Apparemment j'ai surpris beaucoup de monde. Mais il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose sinon ça n'aurait pas été drole! ^^ **_

_**Miss G: Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui oui je vais continuer de poster sur Sang Bleu. C'est juste que je n'avais pas l'impression que cette fic était aimé donc je l'avais mise en pause. **_

_**Mademoiiselle-Bella: Voilà tu as tout compris! :') Mais bon ça dépend la situation aprés, moi dans mon cas c'est moi qui ait mis 100 ans à me décider et à ouvrir les yeux! :') Merci! :p **_

_**Kimizaki: Oui oui c'est un vilain garcon ce Edward! :') Merci. **_

_**Emy-lysie: Tu as lus lesquelles avant celle là? Merci! :)**_

_**MlleClara: Peut-etre aura-tu les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre! :)) Merci. **_

_**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre! ^^ Je serais moins longue pour la suite, enfin j'espère Alors au final cette fic contiendra 15 chapitre épilogue compris. Puisque celui-ci est le 9 plus que 6 avant la fin. **_

**_Je devais vous dire autre chose, mais pas moyen de m'en souvenir. Alors j'espère que ça me reviendra la prochaine fois...^^ mdr! _**

**_Bonne lecture! ^^_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>_

Nous étions à l'aéroport depuis une petite heure, attendant l'appel qui nous ferait embarquer. Emmett marchait de long en large devant moi commençant légèrement à m'agacer.

- Emmett tu n'as pas bientôt finis !

- Nous devrions y aller sans avion, en courant jusque New-York ensuite nous traverserions l'atlantique à la nage.

- Tu as d'autre idée débile, grognais-je.

- Elle a raison Em', assied toi on ne va tarder à embarquer.

- Je préfère allez faire un tour. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes.

- Fait donc ça !

Il me lança un regard d'excuse avant de disparaitre. Me laissant seule avec Edward.

- Je trouve que ces yeux doré te vont très bien.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Tu crois que ça va se passer comment entre Rosalie et Emmett.

- Aucune idée, c'est plutôt à toi de répondre. Car tout vas se jouer avec Rosalie. Et tu es celle qui la connait le mieux.

- Et bien Rosalie est vraiment amoureuse. Et comme tout vampire ou sang mêlé, elle ne peut aimer qu'une fois. Donc elle pardonnera tout forcement à son âme sœur. Maintenant vu qu'Emmett n'a rien à se reprocher je suppose que tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Je rougis imperceptiblement alors qu'il me souriait. Il caressa ma joue avec son index se qui augmenta mon rougissement.

- Au fait c'est vrai que j'adore le doré de tes yeux, mais je préfère largement tes yeux chocolat. Car eux ne signifient pas que tu souffres.

Ses paroles me firent fondre. Si tu savais Edward, si tu savais.

- Comme c'est mignon Cullen.

- Connors, siffla Edward.

Un garçon se tenait devant moi, un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage, l'air surtout bête. C'était un humain je le sentais, Edward lui le regardait avec animosité. Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour le calmer et je le senti se détendre.

- C'est une bombe ta copine !

Edward lâcha un grondement sourd. Et moi je me contentais de bredouiller.

- Nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

- Oh, et en plus elle est libre.

Il s'assit près de moi, passant son bras autour de mes épaules avec un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate.

- Je suis Peter Conor.

- Isabella Swan.

- Très jolie prénom.

- Merci.

- Tu as oublié de préciser que tu étais aussi notre concurrent pour le concours de chant, cracha Edward. Il fait partit des The last note.

- Oh donc tu chantes donc Bella.

Agacée je retirais son bras d'autour de mes épaules et lâchais un soupir.

- Oui mais je suis avant tout pas intéressé.

Je vis son visage se décomposer et Edward me sourire.

- Mais…

Je me levais.

- Pas de mais ! On se verra au concours ! Tu viens Edward.

- Bien sûr.

Il lança un regard entendu à Conor et nous disparûmes près du quai d'embarquement. Emmett ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre et quelque instant plus tard nous étions dans l'avion. Je me trouvais entre Edward et Emmett.

- Je n'aime pas l'avion, sifflais-je.

Edward éclata de rire.

- Bella tu es un vampire, me chuchota-t-il.

- Et alors j'en ai quand même peur!

Il rit et m'attrapa la main d'un geste réconfortant. Je sentis un courant me traverser et je me sentis aussitôt mieux. Je lui lançais un sourire qu'il me rendit. Un peu plus tard je sortis mon Ipod dans l'espoir de dormir un peu.

**We are young** _(On est jeunes)_

**Give me a second I  
>I need to get my story straight<br>My friends are in the bathroom  
>getting higher than the empire state<br>my lover she is waiting for me  
>just across the bar<br>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
>asking 'bout a scar<br>and I know I gave it to you months ago  
>I know you're trying to forget<br>but between the drinks and subtle things  
>the holes in my apologies<br>you know I'm trying hard to take it back  
>so if by the time the bar closes<br>and you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home <strong>

_Laisse-moi juste une seconde  
>J'ai besoin de remettre les choses en ordre<br>Mes amis sont dans la salle de bain  
>En train de planer plus haut que le Empire State (1)<br>Ma chérie est en train de m'attendre  
>De l'autre côté du bar<br>Un mec avec des lunettes de soleil vient de me prendre ma place  
>Il pose des questions sur une cicatrice<br>Et je sais que c'est moi qui te l'ai faite il y a des mois  
>Je sais que tu essaies d'oublier<br>Mais entre l'alcool, la drogue  
>Et mon comportement<br>Tu sais que tu fais tout ce que je peux pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant  
>Alors si le bar finit par fermer<br>Et que tu as besoin de soutien  
>Je te ramènerai chez toi<em>

**Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter<br>than the sun**

_Ce soir  
>On est jeunes<br>Alors allons enflammer le monde  
>On en sortira que plus brillants<br>Que le soleil_

Je m'endormis sur ses paroles. Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'étais confortablement installé, callé contre une surface dure à l'odeur enivrante, le torse d'Edward. Je savais qu'avec ma respiration il savait que je ne dormais plus mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

A regret je quittais son torse.

- Comme un bébé. A croire que c'est grâce à toi.

Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Qui sait, souffla-t-il.

Je lui rendis son clin d'œil avant de me tourner vers Emmett.

- Tu es inquiet ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Tout se passera bien. Ma sœur t'aime.

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

- C'est ma sœur, ma triplé, je sais tout d'elle. Si j'affirme qu'elle t'aime c'est qu'elle t'aime.

Il hocha la tête et nous fumes prévenus que l'avions allé entamer sa descente.

Une fois nos bagages récupérés nous sortîmes de l'aéroport parisien. Les garçons semblaient perdu mais pas moi. Pour une fois c'était moi qui étais aux commandes. J'appelais un taxi, et dans un français parfais je lui annonçais le lieu de notre destination. L'appartement se situait dans le 7e arrondissement pratiquement en face de la Tour Eiffel.

Nous y arrivâmes rapidement et je vis qu'Emmett était vraiment tendus. N'ayant plus du tout l'air d'un humain.

- Calmes toi, lui soufflais-je.

Je tendis des billets au chauffeur et nous sortîmes. Dans le hall de l'immeuble le directeur vint à ma rencontre un sourire franc sur le visage.

- Mademoiselle Swan. Enchanté de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas fait part de votre visite.

- Bonjour. Non j'en suis désolé, mais ce n'était pas prévu.

- Et qui sont ses deux jeunes hommes.

- Messieurs Cullen, ils sont Américains. Ils logeront quelques temps avec moi et Rosalie. Est-elle toujours là d'ailleurs ?

- Oui, mademoiselle. Est-elle malade ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu sortir de l'appartement depuis son arrivée. Elle qui est d'habitude si friande des boutiques parisienne.

- Oh ce n'est rien de grave, un léger virus.

- Bien Mademoiselle et Messieurs laissez vos bagages là, ils vous seront monté par la suite.

Nous partîmes vers l'ascenseur.

- Ca ressemble plus à un hôtel qu'à un appartement.

- C'est Paris, lançais-je comme seule réponse.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur mon appartement. J'y entrais. La plupart des bâches n'avait pas été retiré, l'endroit était plongé dans le noir.

Je fis signe à Edward de descendre avec Emmett, ça m'avait l'air plus grave que prévu. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, une ombre frôler les murs et je fus plaqué contre l'un des murs. C'était Rosalie, jamais encore je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Pas coiffé, les cheveux en batailles, la mine extrêmement pale, les yeux cerné, noir et tacheté de doré.

- Rosalie c'est moi, Bella.

Elle souffla et me laissa, tombant comme une masse sur le sol. Elle était dans un très mauvais état. Elle n'avait pas du boire de sang depuis un moment. Je pris la bouteille dans mon sac à main et courus la faire réchauffer avant de la lui donner. J'avais l'impression d'allaiter un bébé. Une fois la bouteille de 2L complétement vide, je vis sa peau reprendre un peu de couleur et ses cernes s'estomper.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir Bella ! Je suis parti pour une bonne raison ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça !

Je me sentis aussitôt blessé. Des larmes perlèrent mes yeux.

- Pourquoi vous m'abandonnez toutes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? D'abord Kate, maintenant toi. J'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes mes parts manquantes. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressentis en voyant ta lettre, j'ai crus que mon cœur se déchirait.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Mais apparemment ce sentiment n'est pas partagé.

Rosalie me rattrapa avant que je parte, m'enlaçant et m'étouffant presque.

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime Bell's. Plus que tout et à jamais. Je me suis mal exprimée. C'est juste que je ne voulais voir personne. Cette histoire avec Emmett, me fait beaucoup de mal.

- Justement Rosalie, c'est un affreux malentendu.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que c'est mieux si c'est lui qui t'explique.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as amené ! hurla-t-elle.

- Si Rose, mais laisse le parler. Tu sais bien que je ne ferais rien dans le but de te faire souffrir.

- Il a cinq minutes pour s'exprimer. S'il n'est pas assez convainquant à ce moment-là, je le démembre et le brule. J'ai été assez clair.

- Très. Je vais le chercher.

Je descendis dans le hall où Edward et Emmett attendaient.

- Alors ? me demanda aussitôt se dernier.

- Monte, tu as intérêt d'être convainquant.

Il hocha la tête et partit. Edward se tourna vers moi.

- Et nous ?

- Que dirais-tu de sortir ?

Il me sourit franchement.

- Et que me proposez-vous Miss Swan ?

- Je connais un très bon, bar-karaoké.

- C'est partit alors.

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et primes un taxi, en direction du bar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMMETT <strong>

J'entrais lentement dans l'appartement des Swan. Il était plongé dans la pénombre. Mais grâce à mes yeux de vampire je distinguais Rosalie. Elle m'attendait, se tenant droite comme la justice, avec un regard meurtrier.

- Tu veux quoi Cullen, cracha-t-elle.

- Ecoute Rosalie, c'est un horrible malentendu !

- Pour moi tout a été très claire ! Je n'étais qu'une occupation ! Un passe-temps ! Un nouveau joujou.

- Pas du tout ! Je t'aime tu le sais.

Son regard se voilà.

- Je t'interdis de me mentir sur des choses pareilles ! Tu veux me retrouver en miette c'est ça ?! Tu es un sadique ! Tu veux me voir souffrir à n'en plus pouvoir !

- Mais Rose je te jure que je suis sincère !

- Prouve-le ! cracha-t-elle.

- Je peux le faire, dis-je sur de moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras.

- J'attends !

Je devais me lancer et ne pas me rater. Elle ne me pardonnerait aucun faut pas. La haine que je lus dans son regard me fit frissonner d'effrois. Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire dans cet état. Je pris mon inspiration, c'était à moi de jouer…

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

Nous venions d'arriver devant le bar karaoké, du nom d'Otis Blue. Le gérant était un fan incontestable d'Otis Redding, il avait donc donné le nom d'un de ses albums à son bar. Edward me suivait en me souriant. Nous nous assîmes au bar. Edward ne prit rien bien sûr, par contre moi je ne me gênais pas pour commander quelque chose. La serveuse arriva, elle essuyait un verre à bière, elle loucha sur Edward avant de lui adresser un sourire éclatant. Je ravalais une boule de jalousie et me raclais la gorge. De mauvaise grâce elle se tourna vers moi.

- Quoi ? l claqua-t-elle sèchement.

Je la fusillais du regard, faisant ressortir mon côté vampire. Elle écarquilla les yeux de peur et je vis Edward esquisser un sourire.

- Un gin tonic ! Sans tonic ! crachais-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle posait mon verre devant moi avant de disparaitre de l'autre côté du bar. Edward éclata de rire, alors que je vidais la moitié de mon verre d'un coup. Une légère brulure due à l'alcool s'insinua en moi.

- Jalouse ? demanda-t-il taquin.

- Très, soufflais-je.

Je le vis défaillir légèrement et je réprimais un rire avant de finir mon verre et de commander une vodka red. Une fois mon verre vide, je sautais de mon tabouret.

- Maintenant on danse ! criais-je.

La musique battait son plein, je m'élançais sur la piste sous le regard abasourdis de Edward. Je riais en me déhanchant sur la piste. J'avais dus boire trop rapidement mes verres alcoolisés. Edward me regardait abasourdis. Il restait un peu en dehors de la piste, je dansais seule jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon vienne m'accoster.

- James !

- Bella.

Il me sourit, et je vis son regard lubrique s'attarder sur ma poitrine alors qu'il dansait devant moi. Une main froide s'enroula autour de ma taille et je fus plaquer contre un torse dur, celui d'Edward. Il fusillait du regard James.

- Je danse avec elle ! s'écria ce dernier.

- Plus maintenant !

Edward faisait vraiment peur à ce moment-là. James se tourna vers moi en quête de soutien.

- Désolé, tu ne me plais pas. Mais lui beaucoup.

Edward me sourit alors que James partait en pestant. Je dansais collé serré avec Edward. Je vis un éclat de désir dans son regard, le mien devait lui d'envie. J'avais envie de lui ! Soudain la musique se tus et l'un des barman monta sur une petit estrade.

- Et maintenant les karaokés ! Des volontaires ?

- Nous ! hurlais-je.

- Bien donc la belle demoiselle brune et son ami peuvent me rejoindre.

Edward me suivit un peu paniqué, alors que je souriais à pleine dents.

- Comment s'appelle ce joyeux couple ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de le corriger. Après tout ça n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Moi c'est Bella et voici Edward.

Le barman attrapa un pot remplis de papier. Il me dit d'en piocher un. Je fourrais ma main à l'intérieur avant de la ressortie un bout de papier en main, je lis le titre « **Total Eclipse Of The Heart ». **Une de mes préférés ! On nous tendit les micros et la musique commença à retentirent. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Edward et nous nous mimes à chanter.

**And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together<br>We can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)<br>I don't know what to do  
>I'm always in the dark<br>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
>I really need you tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<strong>

_Et j'ai besoin de toi ce soir  
>Et j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais<br>Et si tu me serrais fort  
>Nous nous tiendrons pour l'éternité<br>Et c'est sûr qu'on le ferait correctement  
>Car ensemble nous n'avons jamais tort<br>Nous pouvons tenir jusqu'au bout  
>Ton amour est comme une ombre permanente sur moi<br>Je ne sais pas quoi faire  
>Je suis toujours dans le noir<br>Nous vivons sur un baril de poudre et faisons des étincelles  
>J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ce soir<br>_L'éternité commencera ce soir

A la fin de la chanson je savais ! Je savais que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et je savais qu'il les partageait. Nous restâmes à nous fixer sur scène. Nous n'entendions plus rien. Plus le brouhaha des applaudissements, ni le barman. D'un geste pressé je rendis les micros avant d'empoigner Edward et de le faire sortir du bar. Nous atterrîmes dans une ruelle parisienne plongée dans la pénombre. Edward semblait très surpris.

- Bella…

Mais je ne le laissais pas continuais et me jetais sur ses lèvres. Il ne répondit pas au début, mais répondis bien vite à mon baiser. Ce qu'il y avait de génial quand on est vampire, ou hybride dans mon cas, c'est que nous n'avons pas besoin de reprendre notre respiration. Et dans des étreintes comme celle-ci, nous devenons incontrôlables. Je fus donc plaqué contre un mur de pierre, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de la taille d'Edward, mes mains se fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Les siennes parcourant avidement mon corps. J'allais déboutonner sa chemise, mais il m'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Pas comme ça Bella.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi c'est ça ?

Il me sourit tendrement.

- Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Mais je veux bien faire les choses.

- Pourquoi ? répétais-je.

- Parce que pour moi tu es importante. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- Et moi dont.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr.

Il sourit à pleine dent avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Alors on est quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Pour toi on est quoi ?

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi vraiment. J'ai envie de continuer ce que l'on vient à peine d'esquisser. Et toi ?

J'étais émue, il fallait le dire. Mais je devais rependre mes esprits. Si je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, je devais tout lui dire et maintenant.

- Edward il faut que je te parle avant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMMETT <strong>

Je me posais devant Rosalie, tenant de prendre ses mains mais elle se recula violement. Je soupirais, m'avançant vers elle. Elle recula mais se retrouva bloquer par un mur, j'en profitais.

- Rosalie ce que je m'apprête à faire, je me suis juré il y a longtemps de ne jamais le faire. Quand j'étais ado, un ado humain. Je pensais que c'était une erreur, une abomination. Que jamais ô grand jamais je ne devrais faire un truc pareil. Qu'il fallait profiter de la vie, qui était si courte. Puis je suis devenue vampire, et pourtant je n'ai pas vu les choses autrement. Je pouvais avoir des siècles d'existence, mais la chose ne me tentait toujours pas. Pour une seule et bonne raison je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Et une chose que m'a dite ma mère sur son lit de mort m'est revenue et aujourd'hui je comprends toute la justesse de ses mots. Elle m'a dit : « Le voyage que je m'apprête à accomplir est celui de la mort. Il sera long. Mais je pars sans regret. Car avant celui là j'aurais vécu le plus beau et pourtant le plus court des voyages, celui de l'amour. » Et elle m'a confié sa bague de fiançailles me faisant promettre que je ne la donnerais qu'à celle qui fera battra mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Même si mon cœur est mort Rose tu arrives à le faire battre. Tu ravives en moi des sentiments que jamais je n'aurais crus pouvoir ressentir. Je comprends ma mère désormais. Car je t'aime Rose. Vraiment.

Je me mis à genoux devant elle, sortant un écrin de ma poche. Elle semblait sous le choc et ses yeux brillaient.

- Si l'amour ne doit être vécu qu'une seule fois, alors je veux le vivre avec toi. Tu es la seule femme avec qui je veux entreprendre ce voyage. Bien sûr je suis un vrai gamin, j'adore me battre, jouer, je peux sortir plus de blagues les plus nuls ou salaces les unes que les autres en une journée que les autres, je peux être grognon. Mais malgré tout ça je veux qu'une chose Rose. Alors Rosalie Swan, veux-tu me m'épouser ?

Elle était bouche bée, j'ouvris l'écrin, attendant fébrilement sa réponse. Puis elle hoché difficilement la tête.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- OUI, OUI, Oui.

Elle me sauta dans les bras si bien que nous tombions à deux sur le parquet, en éclatant de rire. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Je finis par me détacher.

- Alors tu me crois ?

- Bien sûr !

Je lui adressais un sourire resplendissant, avant de prendre doucement sa main et de lui passer la bague de ma mère.

- Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

- Pas plus que toi. Futur Madame Cullen.

Elle me lança un regard tendre. Avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi avec un air félin.

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à rattraper, monsieur Cullen.

- Tu devrais arrêter de dire monsieur Cullen.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que la façon dont tu le dis, comment dire, m'excite !

- C'est le but…monsieur Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

- Bella tu m'inquiètes, fit Edward.

- Je t'ai mentis.

Il se recula quelque peu.

- A quel propos.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que mes yeux étaient devenus dorée.

- Oui, parce que tu étais séparé de tes sœurs.

- C'était faux. Ils sont devenus doré pour une autre raison.

- Laquelle ?

- Quand un hybride tombe amoureux, comme Rose avec Emmett. D'un véritable amour, qu'on ne pourra ressentir qu'une fois. Le seul qui vous est destiné, et bien vos prunelles changent et deviennent dorées.

- Donc si je comprends bien tu aimes quelqu'un.

Il avait une mine sombre et son regard s'emplit de tristesse.

- Oui. Toi.

Il releva son visage immédiatement.

- De moi ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que j'avais peur. Peur de mes sentiments, peur parce que je ne savais pas ce que toi tu ressentais. Et puis il y avait Rosalie et Kate qui étaient partis, et…

Je ne pus finir parce qu'il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, dit-il.

- Je dirais aussi longtemps que moi je t'attends.

* * *

><p>Et voilààààààààààààà! :D Alors? Enfin ils s'embrassent! ^^ Certains vont dire que entre Rosalie et Emmett ça va beaucoup trop vite, mais ce sont des vampires. C'est différent avec eux! ^^<p>

C'est mon dernier chapitre cucu la praline promis! :')

Pour ceux qui me demande. Non je n'écris pas depuis longtemps. Ca fera un an le mois prochain.

Bonne année et bonne santé à tous. Bisous Bisous. ^^


	11. Incertitude

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Merci à Hogwart's Power , Emy-lysie, Allys Petite Sadike , aelita48, Ciale , Guest, Leslie, LFM'Ines , Galswinthe, Emelyne, Kimizaki,, Guest, Miss G.**

Liily54 : Et je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis de santé, sans compter les cours ! ^^ Mais à mon avis je pourrais terminé la fic pendant les vacances ! ^^ Merci

erika shoval : Oh merci beaucoup ^^

katiedu946 : Oui il était temps ! ^^ Merci

ginnybella98 : Oui mais après j'ai été prise par le temps les soucis ect, et je n'ai plus eu de temps pour écrire ! Mais les vacances sont là, le temps aussi ! Alors je vais avancer un maximun ! ^^ Merci.

Nicky : Emmett romantique ça n'a pas de prix n'es-ce pas ? ^^ C'est si rare mdr. Merci

**TALAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM JE SUIS LA ! x) Désolé pour cette attente, elle est dus à plusieurs soucis. Sans attendre le chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

_**POV BELLA **_

Je pris place dans l'avion, je me trouvais entre Emmett et Edward. J'avais envie de me tourner vers ce dernier pour l'embrasser, mais nous avions décidé d'être discret. De voir comment cela allez se dérouler, nous laisser du temps seul. Mais c'était seulement pour lui parce que de mon côté tout était très clair, mes yeux doré le prouvaient. J'avais comme l'impression que lui ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi et la discussion houleuse que nous avions eus la veille ne cessait de me torturer l'esprit.

_FLASH BACK _

_Nous marchions dans les rues de Paris, avant de nous arrêter sur un pont qui dominait la Seine. _

_« Tu sais Bella je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'annoncer ça aux autres maintenant. »_

_« Ca ? »_

_Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste tendu. _

_« Je veux dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. »_

_« Ce qu'il s'est passé, répétais-je. Je savais que tu étais lunatique mais pas ce point-là. » _

_« Bella ne le prend pas comme ça. »_

_« Comment veux-tu que je le prenne Edward ? Il y a encore quelques minutes on était sur un petit nuage et là tu brises tout ! »_

_« Je ne brises rien ! »_

_Je le fusillais du regard. _

_« Edward si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments autant me le dire tout de suite ! »_

_« Bella tu ne comprends rien ! Siffla-t-il désormais en colère. »_

_« Désolé de ne pas te comprendre monsieur lunatique ! »_

_« Quand vas-tu cesser de m'appeler comme ça ! »_

_« Quand tu cesseras de n'être qu'un idiot lunatique ! »_

_Je vis qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais je le coupais d'un geste de la main. _

_« Cette discussion est stérile ! Rentrons nous en parlerons plus tard. »_

_« Bella attend ! »_

_« Non Edward, plus tard. Je vais rentrer en courant, toi, je ne sais pas prends un taxi. Moi pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin d'une chose...me défouler. »_

_Et j'étais parti dans la nuit noire d'encre, courant à toute jambe les larmes striant mes joues. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

Voilà pourquoi depuis hier soir je n'avais échangé aucune parole avec Edward, et que mon esprit était devenu un bazar infernal. Et malgré le fait que j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui, je ressentais aussi une forte colère à son encontre. Son coté lunatique commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Mais j'avais décidé pour cette fois de prendre sur moi. Mais c'était assez dur, car je ne pouvais pas vraiment me changer les idées en tentant de m'occuper. Rosalie et Emmett semblait sur leur petit nuage, un sourire béat orné leur visage et tous les autres passagers de l'avion semblaient invisible à leur yeux. Même Edward et moi.

Alors que l'avion volait depuis déjà un petit moment je crus que j'allais exploser. Mes sens étaient en éveil c'était le moins que je puisse dire. J'avais l'impression de sentir son odeur partout, mes mains avaient besoins d'un contact avec sa peau de marbre blanc, et mes yeux avaient besoins de le voir. Je soupirais et tentais de me changer les idées de la meilleure manière que je connaissais. C'est-à-dire en écoutant de la musique. Je farfouillais dans mon sac et ressortis mon Ipod. Je fermais les yeux et je le mis en marche. J'allais me laisser bercer par elle et j'oublierais le temps du vol la présence de mon compagnon. Mais alors que je la première chanson ce mettait en route, je crus que j'allais jeter mon baladeur à l'autre coin de l'avion. Le sort s'acharnait contre moi. Car évidement la première chanson n'avait été autre que Make Me Wanna Die. La chanson qui nous avait tant fait parler. Je soufflais de dépits et éteignais mon Ipod. Soudain je vis que l'on me tendait un magazine, c'était Edward. Il me fit un petit sourire. Non Bella reste forte !

« Je sais que tu aimes leur rubrique musicale, me dit-il. »

J'attrapais le magazine, le remerciant rapidement d'un signe de tête. J'ouvris le magazine, peut-être qu'avec cette lecture je passerais le temps et surtout je m'évaderais un peu… ! Je le feuilletais et là je tombais sur une sur une photo de Taylor Momsen ! NON MAIS J'AVAIS FAIS QUOI POUR QUE LE CIEL M'EN VEUILLE AUTANT ! Je le refermais sèchement et le rendis à Edward. Sa main frôla la mienne quand il le reprit, je sentis un courant électrique me parcourir. C'en était trop je me levais, il fallait que je parte un moment ! Le problème c'est que j'étais dans un avion, où allais-je m'enfuir ? Les toilettes, c'était la seule possibilité ! Alors que je partais, mon pied se prit dans mon sac posé au sol et je trébuchais lamentablement mais ce n'est pas le sol qui accueillit ma chute mais…Edward. J'étais dans ses bras, je sentais son corps glacé contre moi, je respirais son odeur à plein poumon. Je croisais ses orbes émeraudes, j'y vus plein de doute. Tout était clair, maintenant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Je me relevais et partis d'une démarche lente vers les toilettes, je m'y enfermais. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'accrochais aux parois du petit lavabo et observais mon triste reflet dans le miroir éclairé par la faible lumière. Mon visage était plus pâle que jamais et mes yeux brillaient d'un grand éclat doré. Pourquoi aimer faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi…. ! L'amour pouvait être à la fois un sentiment qui vous emplissait de bonheur mais qui pouvait aussi vous emplir de tristesse.

Je restais un petit moment à reprendre mes esprits, puis je partis reprendre ma place. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence le plus total, pour moi et Edward en tout cas. Quand l'avion entama sa descente, je dus presque soulagée. J'allais pouvoir quitter cet habitacle étouffant.

Le voyage du retour fut encore plus lourd. Rosalie et Emmett étaient tellement enfermés dans leur bulle qu'ils ne c'étaient rendus compte de rien. La voiture se gara silencieusement devant la maison des Cullen. J'aurais préféré rentrer directement chez moi. Je voulais être seule. Avoir un moment de paix pour pouvoir réfléchir.

J'aurais tellement aimé que Kate soit là. Elle m'aurait écouté et comprise… Si seulement elle était restée. Je regrettais tellement son départ. J'avais envie de partir à sa recherche mais étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Par où commencer ? Elle pouvait être dans le monde entier. Je trainais des pieds, suivant le groupe mais préférant rester un peu en arrière alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'immense maison.

Rosalie fut accueilli comme l'enfant prodigue. Esmée, Jasper, Alice et Carlisle accourant vers elle heureux de la revoir. Je souris un peu devant ce spectacle. Puis ils virent nous saluer. Je vis Alice sourciller en me voyant. Elle n'était pas bête loin de là, puis surtout elle voyait l'avenir. J'aurais tout parié qu'elle savait déjà bien avant que je mette un pas dans la maison. Nous primes place au salon alors que Emmett et Rosalie racontaient leur réconciliation, omettant la partie sur l'oreiller, jusqu'au moment où ils annoncèrent leur fiançailles. Alice sauta de joie pépiant qu'elle allait tout préparer. Mais je sentais que ça ne serait pas de tout repos. Rose ne la laisserais pas faire. Et Alice voudrait tout contrôler. J'avais déjà peur des dégâts collatéraux.

Alors que Esmée nous servait un verre de sang frais, pour fêter l'évènement, je me levais. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête.

« Je suis désolé, mais je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer. Le voyage m'a épuisé. »

Esmée darda un regard inquiet dans ma direction.

« Ca va Bella ? Tu veux prendre une chambre d'amis ? »

« Non merci Esmée c'est très gentil à vous mais je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer chez moi. »

« Comme tu veux Bella, passe une bonne soirée dans ce cas. N'hésite pas à revenir surtout. »

Je lui lançais un regard affectueux et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque la voix de Rosalie s'éleva.

« Bella où es-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je rentre, je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais enfin Bella, tu ne vas pas faire ta rabat joie ?! »

« Ma rabat joie ? Je veux juste me reposer Rosalie ! »

Tout les regards étaient braqués sur nous.

« J'y vais on se verra demain. »

« Non tu restes ! Siffla-t-elle. »

« Je te demande pardon ? A quoi tu joues Rosalie ! »

« Je veux que ma sœur soit là pour fêter mes fiançailles ! Ca n'est pas trop demandé ! »

« Je suis resté une majeure partie de la soirée, maintenant j'aimerais me reposer ! »

Elle me fusilla du regard avant de me cracher à la figure.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste ! »

Sa phrase me toucha et me fit mal.

« L'égoïste c'est plutôt toi dans l'histoire. Tu ne penses pas que je veuille être seule parce que je ne vais pas bien ? As-tu au moins vu que j'étais mal ? As tu pensais à mon mal être quand tu es partie sans moi ? Quand j'étais toute seule sans une seule de mes sœurs ? T'ai-je fais une seule remarque ? Alors maintenant retourne fêter ta fabuleuse nouvelle et fiche moi la paie Rosalie. »

Je sautais par la fenêtre et m'enfuyais m'enfonçant dans les bois.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV ROSALIE<strong>_

J'étais scotchée. J'avais été trop loin je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Mais mes mots avaient traversé mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Bien sûr je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Mais j'avais peur que Bella, pense ce qu'elle avait dit-elle… Mais d'un côté elle avait raison.

Tout le monde me fixait. Personne ne savait que faire. Je vis Edward se diriger vers la porte, surement pour la rejoindre. Je m'empressais de lui barrer la route.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais Rosalie, laisse-moi passer il faut que j'aille la voir. »

« Non c'est à moi d'y aller ! Je dois m'expliquer avec. Je le dois ! »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise et ne sachant que faire.

« C'est avec moi qu'elle doit parler. »

A son regard je vis que je n'avais pas totalement raison. Il avait de se sentir coupable lui aussi. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Mais pour l'instant le plus important c'était et restait Bella.

« Tu iras à mon retour. Je dois vraiment lui parler maintenant. »

Avant que je ne puisse partir il attrapa mon poignet.

« La clairière, fit-il. »

« Quoi ? »

« La clairière dans la foret, c'est là qu'elle va ce moment quand elle ne va pas bien. »

« Merci. »

Je m'empressais de quitter la villa, courant aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je finir par déboucher dans la clairière en question. Bella était allongé dans l'herbe, observant le ciel.

« Bella ? soufflais-je. »

Je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu arriver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV BELLA<strong>_

Je m'allongeais sur le tapis d'herbe moelleux, secoué par ma dispute avec Rosalie. J'entendais des pas au loin, quelqu'un courant dans ma direction. Je savais que c'était elle, je reconnaissais son allure. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Les pas se calmèrent puis finirent par s'arrêter, et la voix de ma sœur s'éleva.

« Bella ? »

Je ne répondis pas, l'ignorant superbement.

« Belle je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça surtout que je ne l'ai jamais pensé ! C'est moi l'égoïste dans l'histoire j'en ai conscience ! C'est juste que j'avais l'impression que tu ne partageais pas mon bonheur, que tu t'en fichais… ! Je sais que c'est faux, j'ai été bête. BelliBella. S'il te plait pardonne moi. »

« Je suis fatigué de tout cela Rosalie. »

L'instant d'après elle était à coté de moi.

« De quoi Bel's. »

« De tout. Je croyais qu'en venant à Forks nous trouverions une stabilité mais rien. Mis à part toi bien sûr. Regarde notre trio a éclaté, nous ne savons pas où est Kate. Elle me manque horriblement… J'ai l'impression d'avoir une partie de mon cœur arraché… »

Rosalie me prit sans ses bras.

« Moi aussi elle me manque atrocement. Elle va revenir tu vas voir Bell's. Nous allons toutes les trois trouver une stabilité et enfin être pleinement heureuse.»

« Hum. »

« Tu me pardonnes dis ? »

Je plongeais mes orbes dans les siennes.

« Bien sur Rosalie. Comment pourrais-je jamais t'en vouloir. »

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Rose. »

Nous étions comme cela avec Rose. Nous nous disputions, mais étions incapable de rester fâché. Le lien entre nous était inébranlable.

« Dit moi Bell's tu ne m'aurais pas caché quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le soudain changement de couleur de tes yeux par exemple. »

Je rougis elle s'en était enfin aperçu.

« Alors comme ça Mademoiselle est amoureuse de Edward. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je suis ta sœur Bella je te connais par cœur. Sans le doré de tes yeux je l'aurais vu. »

Je soupirais.

« Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas Rose…. »

« Comment ça ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aime Bella. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu d'un visage ! »

« Oui mais… En fait.. »

Je me lançais dans le récit de notre soirée à Paris.

« Bella je pense que tu t'es braqué trop vite, tu devrais en parler avec lui. »

« Et s'il ne veut pas me parler ? »

« Il voudra j'en suis sur. Et s'il ne veut pas, tu le plaque contre un mur sauvagement et tu le forces ! »

« Bien chef ! »

Rosalie se releva et me tendit sa main.

« Allez vient on va les rejoindre. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. »

« Oui »

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV EDWARD <strong>_

Etre loin de Bella me rendait fou ! Ne pas pouvoir lui parler me rendait fou ! Ne pas pourvoir la toucher, l'embrasser me rendait fou. Et la voir quitter la villa, aussi mal me lacerait mon cœur mort. J'avais tellement envie d'aller la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras, de la réconforter. Mais avant elle devait s'expliquer avec sa sœur et je le comprenais parfaitement !

Je faisais le tour du salon, alors que Emmett, Jasper et mes parents attendaient. Alice, elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait. Surement dans sa garde de robe. Finalement non. Le lutin apparut tout sourire devant moi.

« Lance toi, ca se passera bien, dit-elle. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

En effet je savais de quoi elle parlait. Et son assurance s'avéra être contagieuse, puisque quand Bella et Rosalie réapparurent je plongeais sur les lèvres de Bella devant toute ma famille. Elle fut surement choqué et hésitante au début, mais elle rendit mon baiser. Quand il se termina, je la serrais contre moi. Respirant son odeur à plein poumons. Puis je me tournais vers les autres.

« Je sors avec Bella… ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! ^^ Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant l'épilogue. J'espère tout écrire avant la rentrée. Je vais essayer du mieux que je peux en tout cas. Bisous Bisous<strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	12. Pas maintenant

Merci à lili69, Lolita122 , CarliieSkream1.

Mamanlily : Merci beaucoup bisous.

ptite-liline : Kate est partie à cause d'une dispute avec ses sœurs ! Merci bisous ^^

Liily54 : Kate est partie après c'être disputé avec Rosalie et Bella ! Merci, prend soin de toi ! Bisous ^^

Galswinthe : Oui ENFIN ! mdr bisous et merci ^^

twilightlove1402 : Oh merci Bisous ! ^^

Guest : Oui une erreur de ma part, mille fois pardon ! J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des All Human ça doit être pour ça ! Bisous et merci.

nicky : Mdr, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous ^^

katiedu946 : Et bien voici la suite ! ^^ Merci beaucoup bisous

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews bisous ! Voici le chapitre sans attendre ! ^^ Bisous bisous !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>_

Enfin mon dernier cours de la journée prenait fin ! Cette heure de littérature avait eu beau bien se dérouler, je m'étais ennuyer ferme sans Edward. J'avais d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer car je n'avais cessé d'être dans mes pensées. Je sortais officiellement avec Edward Cullen ! Mais une ombre vint assombrir mon humeur. D'habitude je ne me serais pas ennuyée. Non puisque habituellement je partageais ce cour avec Kate. Mais elle n'était plus là… Elle était partit…

Je regroupais rapidement mes affaires pour les rangeais rapidement dans mon sac, mais alors que j'allais sortir Mike me retint.

- Bella !

Je fronçais les sourcils en me retournant. Qu'est-ce que ce pot de colle me voulait encore ? Il marcha à mon allure alors que je prenais la direction de la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mike ?

- Je me demandais si tu étais libre samedi ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, il était entrain de faire quoi là ? Pas de me donner un rencard quand même ?

- Euh…

- Allez quoi Bella ! Toi, moi au ciné !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un bras passa au-dessus de mes épaules. Je reconnus tout de suite l'odeur d'Edward. Il fusillait Newton du regard.

- J'espère que je rêve Newton t'es pas en train d'inviter ma copine à un rencard sous mes yeux.

Mike devint livide, je me retins d'éclater de rire.

- Ta…Ta copine ?

Les yeux d'Edward se noircirent un peu plus.

- Ma copine, ma petite-amie ! Celle que tu ne peux pas approcher sous peine que je t'en colle une ! Je ne peux pas être plus clair !

- Je ne savais pas !

- Maintenant tu sais !

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse ou riposte de Mike, nous partîmes, nous dirigeant vers le parking. Alice pépiait devant la Volvo, alors que Jasper l'observait d'un air amusé. Le lutin hyperactif sautait dans tous les sens, telle une danseuse. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Tu comptes aller faire du shopping ? demandais-je.

Elle se tourna en me souriant.

- Non ! Une surprise nous attend à la villa.

Jasper nous fit comprendre par une moue qu'il n'en savait pas plus que nous. Et Rosalie et Emmett non plus. Soudain mon cœur s'emballa se chargeant d'espoir alors que j'agrippais le bras d'Alice.

- Es-ce que cela à un rapport avec….Kate ?

Le sourire d'Alice disparut aussitôt, alors qu'elle prenait un air gêné. Ca n'était définitivement pas ça… Un faux espoir. Rosalie avait l'air dans le même état de déception que moi. Alice se racla la gorge.

- Non Bella, je suis vraiment désolé je…

- Ce n'est pas grave Alice ce n'est pas de ta faute, soufflais-je.

Edward embrassa le haut de mon crane en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Bon aller ! Direction la villa, décida mon apollon pour calmer l'ambiance.

Je montais dans la Volvo, suivit de Edward, Jasper et Alice. Alors que ma sœur et Emmett grimpait dans la Jeep. Emmett et Edward se lancèrent dans une course improvisée lorsque nous commencions à nous enfoncer près des bois là où il n'y avait personne. Edward conservait une légère avance, mais Emmett lui fit une queue de poisson et passa devant. Le grizzli finit par remporter la partie, mais de peu. On allait en entendre parler….

Nous descendîmes des habitacles, alors qu'Emmett faisait semblant d'être acclamé par un public inexistant.

- Merci, Merci ! C'est trop d'honneur arrêté ! Ce que j'ai ressentis en battant Eddynounet ? Une immense satisfaction ! Vous voyez ce gars-là passe son temps à se vanter de tout et n'importe quoi ! Alors que c'est moi le vrai mec de la famille !

Nous roulâmes des yeux alors que Rosalie lui administrer une tape derrière le crane en riant. Irrécupérable cet Emmett. Edward n'était pas vexé, au contraire il semblait amusé. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de rentrer dans la villa qu'une tornade blonde sauta dans les bras d'Edward. Alors que j'écarquillais les yeux. Une autre fille, blonde elle aussi arriva l'air un peu plus calme et sans sauter dans les bras de mon petit ami ! Alors qu'Edward était en pleine séance d'embrassade avec la sculpturale l'autre fille se mit à saluer tout le monde. Elle s'arrêta tout sourire devant moi.

- Enchanté ! Je suis Irina Denali, une amie de longue date des Cullen !

- Enchanté, Bella Swan !

- Oh je sais qui tu es, rit-elle. J'ai beaucoup entendus parler de toi.

Je rougis à cette pensée, alors qu'elle riait un peu plus. Cette Irina m'avait l'air bien sympathique. Par contre pour l'autre fille c'était autre chose…

- Irina et Tanya, sont deux sœurs. Elles vivent avec Carmen et Eléazar qui n'ont pas pu faire le voyage. Elles ont le même régime alimentaire que nous, m'apprit Alice.

Irina m'adressa un sourire resplendissant avec de me dire.

- Je suis sure que l'on va bien s'entendre.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de lui répondre.

- J'en suis certaine aussi.

Edward me rejoignis, alors que la dénommé Tanya était toujours prés de lui.

- Bella voici Tanya, me dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

- Bonjour, dis-je.

Elle se détourna du visage d'Edward pour poser ses prunelles sur moi, son regard était givrant. Ok, bon elle avait l'air beaucoup moins sympathique que sa sœur par contre.

- Ah c'est toi Bella ! Esmée m'a parlé de ça, dit-elle dédaigneuse.

Ça ? Je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour, un coup d'œil à Rosalie suffit à me dire que je n'étais pas la seule qui commençait à s'énerver. Bien conscient que l'atmosphère commençait à s'envenimer, Jasper nous fit tous entrer. Edward, lui, ne semblait ne pas comprendre. Je soupirais lourdement en rentrant. Je saluais Esmée, Carlisle n'était pas là il travaillait et nous partîmes nous asseoir dans le salon. Je me lovais contre Edward qui passa son bras autour de moi. Mais évidemment cet instant de bien être ne dura pas. En effet la dite Tanya, vint s'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Armée d'une moue tapageuse, elle se mit à lui conter son voyage en Europe. Je crus que j'allais imploser. Ses gestes toujours plus près de lui, le caressant presque. Peu s'en était rendue compte, trop occupé à discuter, mais Rosalie avait tout vu. Elle leurs lançait un regard énervée, je lui fis signe de ne rien faire.

Alors que Irina nous expliquer pourquoi elle avait préféré Venise à Rome, Tanya sauta du divan en un bond.

- Et si on allait chasser rien qu'à deux Ed' ? Comme au bon vieux temps !

Il eut un rire amusé, visiblement il se rappelait de bon souvenir. Par pour moi c'était une autre chose. Il avait lui-même prévu ce matin que l'on parte chasser rien que tous les deux. Je m'attendais donc à ce qu'il refuse, mais non…

- Bien sûr ! Allons-y maintenant.

Etais-ce une blague ? Parce qu'elle était vraiment de très mauvais gout ! Il m'embrassa rapidement le front avec de disparaitre avec elle. J'étais juste atterré.

- Ca ne va pas Bella ? me demanda Alice.

- Euh c'est juste que j'étais censé chasser avec Edward, mais ce n'est pas grave… !

Un silence de plomb envahit soudain la pièce, je m'empressais de le rompre, un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Edward et Tanya sont amis depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que nos clans se côtoient, m'apprit Irina.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ajoutais-je faussement enjoué.

- Oui ils se sont toujours bien entendus, même quand ils ont rompus.

La bile amère dans ma gorge ne fit que grossir. Je me levais d'un coup.

- Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'air.

Alice sourcilla.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

- Non ça ira très bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un petit moment seule.

Bien.

Je quittais la maison sans demander mon reste. L'odeur des deux vampires m'apprit la direction qu'ils avaient pris. Je pris naturellement l'exact opposé avant de m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, à vrai dire je pense que j'étais jalouse. Vraiment très jalouse. Mais c'était un sentiment normal non ? Après tout je l'aimais ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Et puis cette fille, ils avaient l'air si proche. Si complices. Peut-être qu'il allait se rendre compte qu'il préférait sa compagnie à la mienne. Et puis Tanya était loin d'être laide, elle aurait engagé comme mannequin sur le champ.

Je m'enfonçais dans les fourrés, m'éloignant du sentier. Alors que je marchais depuis un long moment je me rendis compte que je me trouvais juste devant la limite qui délimitait le territoire des Cullen, de celui des loups. Alors que j'allais faire demi- tour j'entendus un craquement. Je relevais la tête étonnée.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne me répondit, pourtant j'entendis un nouveau craquement. Aux aguets je pris une position d'attaques, mes crocs bien en évidence.

- Du calme, tu peux ranger tes crocs.

Je sourcillais, et tombais sur l'un des hommes qui faisaient partit de la meute de loups. Jacob si je me souvenais bien. Il se trouvait juste derrière la frontière, dans son territoire. Je repris une position normale en le fixant intensément.

- Je n'ai transgressé aucune règle, dis-je.

Il eut un petit rire. Je remarquais qu'il ne portait qu'un simple bermuda et pas de tee-shirt. Et pourtant il ne faisait pas très chaud, enfin pour les humains. Je croisais les bras, je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait. Après tous les Cullen avaient bien spécifié, que les loups ne portaient pas les vampires dans leurs cœurs.

- A vrai dire je ne venais pas pour une quelconque règle transgressée.

Je fronçais les sourcils, alors qu'il gardait son sourire.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je courrais, et je t'ai senti. Tu as une odeur bien différente que celle des sangs froids. Et à vrai dire j'ai eu envie de te voir. Tu m'intrigues.

- Je t'intrigue ?

- Oui, tu es différentes des vampires, j'aimerais savoir comment tout cela est possible.

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, il m'intriguait beaucoup lui aussi.

- Bien mais si je te parle des sang-mêlé comme moi, tu me parles des loups.

- Marché conclus.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très médisant pour un loup.

Il éclata de rire, alors que nous commencions à longer la frontière. Chacun dans son territoire.

- Les loups ne sont pas tous médisants. Nous exécrons les vampires. Mais tu n'en es pas vraiment une, alors je fais une exception.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

- Donc on va dire que tu me hais à 50%.

- Et toi à combien de pourcent me hais-tu ?

- Je ne te hais pas, dis-je.

- Pourtant le Cullen…

- Ne te haïsses pas, bon d'accord il ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais je pense qu'ils sont trop bons pour haïr.

- Hum…

- Alors que veux-tu savoir sur les hybrides comme moi ?

- Comment c'est possible d'être à moitié vampire. Demi-morsure ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Non en fait c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela.

Je me mis à narrer toute l'histoire en passant de la rencontre de Charlie et Renée, à notre croissance rapide et à nos capacités vampiriques ! Toute une épopée qui semblait laisser Jacob totalement coite. Je dus plusieurs fois me retenir de rire devant ces airs ébahis.

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que ta mère a pu trouver à ton vampire de père. Il devait être glacé, la peau totalement blanche, vos cernes violettes, vos yeux carrément bizarre ! Ça n'a rien de sexy !

N'y pouvant plus j'éclatais de rire.

- C'est ce que l'on appelle le coup de foudre ! Tu ne connais pas ? Et puis les vampires sont au contraire foutrement sexy !

- Foutrement puant surtout ! Si je connais le coup de foudre, disons que chez les loups ça fonctionne différemment.

Je fronçais les sourcils, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Nous appelons cela l'imprégnation. C'est un phénomène qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans la vie d'un loup. Après notre transformation nous nous lions à une personne en particulier. C'est plus fort que tout. Notre monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de cette personne, nous avons qu'un seul objectif la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Elle devient notre oxygène, notre soleil, notre tout. SI nous étions en couple avant cela, nous oublions totalement nos sentiments pour cette personne. Car il n'y aura plus que la personne imprégnée pour rendre notre vie belle désormais. Nous la reconnaissons d'un regard.

- Tu as l'air de connaitre cela. Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

- Oui, avec une louve de la meute. Leah.

Je lui souris tendrement, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux rien qu'en prononçant son prénom.

- Et toi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ca m'est arrivé, avec Edward.

Il fit une grimace dégouté, assez exagéré, ce qui me fit rire une fois de plus. A ce moment-là Edward et Tanya se plantèrent devant moi, j'étais tellement absorbée par ma conversation que je ne les avais même pas entendus arriver ou même sentis.

- Bella je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles avec ce loup ? cracha-t-il le regard noir.

Je le fusillais du regard.

- Je discute !

- C'est un ennemi !

Je ricanais en l'observant, là il commençait légèrement à m'énerver.

- Peut-être pour toi, mais pas pour moi. Jacob, ravie d'avoir pu parler avec toi, je vais y aller !

Il me fit un clin d'œil, alors que j'entendais un grondement sourd provenir d'Edward.

- Ravi d'en avoir appris plus sur ton espèce de décérébrer 50%.

Je lui souris, alors qu'il se tournait vers Edward et Tanya pour les fusiller du regard, puis il disparut dans la forêt après s'être transformé en loup. Il ne restait désormais plus que nous trois. Je lâchais un soupir qui fendit le silence.

- Bella es-tu folle de parler avec les loups !

Je ne lui répondis pas, je me contentais d'avancer vers la villa, sans un mot. Même Tanya avait abandonné son air suffisant, au profit d'une mine détachée.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Edward.

- Si tu voulais chasser, il te suffisait de venir avec nous !

Je me retournais d'un coup vers lui.

- Ah oui ? Et quand au juste ? Avant ou après que tu ais oublié ce que tu m'as dis ce matin.

Il sembla comprendre de quoi je parlais, alors je repris rapidement.

- Je ne souhaite pas te culpabiliser, ça m'a juste un peu embêté. Je suis juste idiote ! Je vais vous laissez à deux vous avez du temps à rattraper.

Je partis en courant, les laissant à deux. Ils étaient amis rien d'autres… Je ne devais pas faire de crise de jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être même si cela me bouffait de l'intérieur….

Je repartis pas à la villa Cullen, je préférais rentrer chez moi. Mais au bout d'une petite heure, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper. Et quel fut mon étonnement lorsque je tombais sur Tanya.

- Tanya ?

Son expression était bien différente de celle que j'avais pus voir tout à l'heure.

- Je peux entrer une seconde ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh oui.

Nous primes place dans mon salon, alors que je la questionnais du regard.

- Bon d'abord tu dois me prendre pour une horrible garce ! dit-elle.

- Un peu, soufflais-je.

- Je ne voulais pas être comme ça tout à l'heure ! Ça ne me ressemble pas. Je suis jalouse.

Je la regardais comprenant peu à peu où elle voulait en venir.

- A propos d'Edward ?

- Oui. Comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai longtemps était amoureuse de lui, je ne pense plus l'être aujourd'hui si ça peut te rassurer. Quand nous sommes arrivés chez les Cullen dans l'après-midi il n'y avait qu'Esmée. Et elle nous a expliqué qui vous étiez et que vous faisiez désormais partit de la famille. Et quand elle a dit qu'Edward était amoureux de toi, je ne l'ai pas crus. Quand j'étais sorti avec Edward, j'avais rapidement compris qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'affection pour moi, comme un frère et une sœur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'ai cherché à le tester. Je t'ai mal parlé surtout parce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment tu avais pus réussir là où j'avais échoué. Tu es magnifique là n'est pas la question, mais je savais que c'était autre chose. Alors j'ai été chassé avec Edward et il n'a pas cessé de me parler de toi. Pas une seconde, sans que j'entende le nom de Bella. Il avait eu un coup de foudre et rien d'autre.

J'étais estomaqué, elle venait vraiment de se livrer à moi. Et ces dernières phrases m'avaient faits chaud au cœur.

- Alors tu ne me détestes pas ?

Elle éclata de rire en m'observant.

- Non, Edward mérite d'être amoureux. Et tu m'as l'air parfaite.

- Merci Tanya, je t'ai jugé sévèrement sans trop te connaitre.

- Tu avais de bonne raison. Je crois que tu devrais aller rejoindre un vampire torturé qui s'en veut beaucoup.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et partit rejoindre Edward. Je choisis une entrée moins classique et grimpais jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il m'ouvrit rapidement surpris de me vois apparaitre là.

- Bella ?

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? demandais-je amusée. Tu me manquais déjà, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir.

Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant avant de plonger sur mes lèvres. Je gémis, jamais nous n'avions échangé un baiser aussi passionné. Notre envie de l'autre ne cessait d'augmenter, je finis par passer mes mains sous sa chemise alors qu'il me plaquait contre le mur de sa chambre. Je gémis quand ses baisers descendirent dans mon cou, je m'empressais de lui retirer sa chemise et alors que j'allais enlever mon haut aussi, il me stoppa.

- Pas maintenant, souffla-t-il sa tête toujours dans mon cou.

- Pourquoi ? questionnais-je dépité.

Il releva doucement son visage, alors que l'une de ses mains me caressait doucement ma joue.

- Parce que je veux que ta première fois soit spéciale, pas bâclée. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

- D'accord, soupirais-je.

Il me sourit avant d'embrasser légèrement mon front.

- Tu me rends fou Bella.

- Toi aussi Edward, toi aussi.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! ^^<p>

Bon une fois n'est pas coutume je vais me faire de l'auto pub ! x))

Je viens de débuter une nouvelle fiction sur Edward et Bella, qui se nomme Quand les cicatrices saignent, ça pourrait vous plaire ^^

Il y a aussi La vie n'est qu'un mensonge toujours en activité ! ^^

Ah et pour fans de Harry Potter, je suis sur un forum RPG absolument génial ! Inscrivez vous, vous ne serez pas décu, il se nomme Tenebros Poudlard. (voici le lien : tenebros-poudlard. /index. php) Retirez les espaces ! ^^

Bisous Bisous ! ^^


End file.
